The Isle Of The Lost And The Forgotten
by Delta Orchid
Summary: Ben wants to bring more children from the Isle. Some Kings don't want to have their land 'polluted' by more Vks. To find out what actually happens on the Isle, Ben, along with other various kings and queens disguise themselves as villains and enter the Isle and discover not all parents love their children. Rated M for Violence and Language in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first story I've ever written and i know to sucks.** **First couple of chapters are going to be short.**

Not all of the kingdom was as kind as Ben. He believed that everyone deserve a chance and that the Villain Kids should be given as much rights as Royals do. Other royalties and heroes, not so much. He just finished a meeting with all of them, more like a war, at least that's how he described it. He wanted to bring more children from the Isle to Auradon.

The Charmings and various other heroes didn't quite agree with him, saying that if the current VKs were on the edge of destroying them, how will the next be.

"So how was it?" A voice behind Ben said suddenly. Ben turned around, startled. "Not really that great." He answered his girlfriend, Mal, daughter of Maleficent, the worst in history, blah blah blah.

She really enjoyed scaring him and never failed. She saw it as revenge against what he did on their first date.

"Mal, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, Smarty." She laughed.

"No, like a real question." He said. Her usual mischievous smile faded. She knew he was going to ask about something she doesn't want to remember. She just nodded to him.

"How was life on the Isle Of The Lost?" He asked.

She was praying for a long time he wouldn't ask that question but she knew that sooner or later, she's gonna have to answer. "It was..." She took a moment to think, how was she going to put all the emotional, mental and physical abuse in a way he can stomach. "...Hard." She finally completed her answer.

"How hard?" He asked again.

"Let's not think about that right now." She tried to change the subject but Ben, being the king he is, wasn't going to let that trick fool him. "Mal, I've been trying to convince the leaders and heroes of the other kingdoms to get more children here but some are still stereotyping Villain Kids." He said. "If they were doing something bad to all of you, I might be able to use that against them."

Mal signed. "It's impossible to put it to words." She said acting out of her usual Mal character. "You have to see it for yourself."

Then, an idea hit his head. What if his and some of the Royals that are against the proclamation disguise themselves and see what it's like on the Isle, maybe then they might understand.

"Mal, your a genius." He said hugging her.

"You think I don't know that." She blurted out, returning into the usual Mal they all love.


	2. Chapter 2

"THAT IS OUT OF THE QUESTION!" King Phillip shouted. He never liked the idea of having the Vks come here in the first place, most of them didn't. They didn't know the horrors of wondering why are you being punished for something you didn't do, not in trapped on the Isle punishment, real punishments from the people that where suppose to protect them.

"Why not. You don't know what life on the Island is like. Non of us do." Ben said. "I hate to say this but King Ben is right." Aurora said. Phillip looked at his wife in shock. "I mean, the whole thing is wrong-"

"Yeah it is." King Charming, the husband of Cinderella interrupted. Ella quickly stepped on his foot to shut him us, that was the moment she thanked heaven she was wearing glass slippers. The slipper probably broke a toe or two.

"Please continue." She said to her friend Aurora. "But, if what Ben says, is true, if their leading their children into darker, lonelier paths...I just can't sleep tonight knowing it's all our fault."

"I agree with Aurora." Snow White said. "I cannot live with a burden like that."

"Snow." King Florian looked disgusted. It was actually kinda funny, that moment Ben felt disgusted for being named after him. "Florian" Snow White began. "They're innocent children. I mean, for the past sixteen years I had no idea that I had a Step-sister. She might not even be a Step-sister but a half. It was a mistake to judge a person by their parents cover."

"This is something else. He wants us to live with them for a week or two." He started to argue with his wife. "I will not bring myself to they're level, I will never stoop that low and what about our kingdoms, we can't just leave them like that!"

"I think your going mad, Ben." King Eric said.

"I think they're cool." Kuzco said placing his feet carelessly on the large circle shaped table. "Kuzco, think about this." Charming said putting his hand on Kuzco's shoulder. Kuzco jumped, slapping Charming's hand away quickly and started acting like he knows karate. "No Touchy." Kuzco warned him. Most of them rolled their eyes at the stupidity and lack of common sense that gets inserted into Kuzco's brain when he gets touched or about always. Yet, they couldn't say anything.

"Ben, tell you this. I _love_ those descendants." Kuzco said in a rather annoying tone. He seriously could care less about them, he was only saying that so he wouldn't be forced to travel to a place like the Isle Of The Lost. He was always bratty and self absorbed, in a nice way of course.

"So, how about we vote." Ben suggested.

And that is how the royals agreed to the plan. The idea wasn't to insult anyone or anything. It was to let them see for themselves how did they throw children there to rot without a second thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just another normal day in Auradon Prep. Carlos was playing with Dude when Ben came over. "Hey Carlos." He said. "Oh hi there Ben." Carlos said. "I think Mal is probably with Evie in the dorm-"

"I'm not here to ask for Mal. I'm here cause I really need to talk to someone...that lived on the Isle." Ben said. Both of them walked to a bench, while Dude just ran around. It didn't take to much time for Ben to explain the situation. Carlos wasn't just a Techie, he was also above genius so he understood what was Ben trying to say. "So can you at least tell me what o expect?" He asked Carlos. "I mean you don't have to ell me if Cruella ever did something to you, I just want to know what it's like."

Carlos too a deep breath. "Where do I begin." he said.

"The Isle isn't your usual retirement center. Most of the villains are just frustrated and angry, they take it out on us." Carlos explained. "You must understand Ben, the weak can't survive on the Isle. I mean we eat from your leftovers." Carlos regretted saying the last part but there was no way to change the past. "If someone gets beaten up or killed by their parents on the streets, don't start crying because it happens a lot."

"I'll pass the word to the others." Carlos said. Ben looked at him with a face that said 'What do you mean.'

"You think we will just let you go all alone in the wild, with a bunch of spoiled castle kings so you can die the second your feet touch the ground." Carlos pointed out. "But they might kill you, I mean don't they see you as traitors, now."

Carlos' 'Rotten to the Core' smile covered his entire lips.

"So this is what we're gonna do." Carlos said to his best friends. "The story is, we wanted power and we thought Maleficent was getting in the was so we tricked everyone into thinking we are good. We later started recruiting new members and got caught when we tried to poison Ben, now all of us are back in the Isle. Any questions?"

Jay blinked a few times. "How did you come up with a story like that?" He asked. "FanFiction." Mal answered for him. "Now, the thing is, how are we going to disguise them?" Carlos asked knowing the answer. All three of them looked at Evie. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" She asked uncomfortably. A moment of unspoken communication took place. They didn't need words to understand each other.

"The real problem is, do you think they can take it?" Evie asked Mal.

"No." Mal answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Comment or Review or whatever you call it in fanfiction, it would mean a lot to me. Originally, only Lonnie, Chad and Audrey, aside from Ben, the royals and the VKs where suppose to come along but someone gave me an idea. Also if you are 14 or younger, you better get out of here because this story is gonna get dark. There is a reason there is a rating system.**

It was hard for Ben to get everyone to agree, it's even harder to choose who is going to go and who is going to stay. It was impossible for the Charmings not to go, in fact, they where on top of his list. Ben insisted that Audrey and Chad come with them since, well, they weren't the nicest people on the planet.

It was set.

Chad along with his parents, Cinderella and Henry Charming.

Audrey, only her father Phillip, since her mother had to stay behind to take care of the kingdom.

Since Rapunzel and Eugene didn't have the happiest honeymoon, they decided to have one on the Isle. They didn't really know what awaited them.

As warriors of China, Mulan and Shang came along, Lonnie begged them to take her with them and they couldn't refuse. She was one of the only ones that didn't judge them. When her parents told her about how they were going a way for some time, the memory of the cookie baking night flashed in her mind. She wanted to see it for herself.

Ariel and Eric were never a fan of the idea, because there was a chance they might see Ursula and Morgana again, for that they where forced to come.

Of course, to make the plan work, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay came along.

Everything was left for Evie. Audrey was still complaining on how she was a princess and that she shouldn't be forced to to this and that she would not wear anything Evie designs. She didn't really understand how words hurt, but Evie mastered the art of 'I could care less.'

"Would you stop whining." Jay said impatiently.

"Whining? I am not whining, I am complaining!" She exclaimed. "Do you want to hear whining." Jay closed his eyes, knowing what is going to happen. " _This is whining."_ She cried. **"** _Ah, those clothes are like rags, can't you make them look decent. Their so icky and gross. WHY DO I HAVE TO WEAR THEM."_

 _"_ Seriously, what do you see in her?" Carlos asked Chad who was looking slightly annoyed. "Alright, enough." Ben said. "The Limos are going to park in different areas that are probably abandoned. We will be split into four groups, each group will be accompanied by an _expert_." He was trying his hardest not to offend anyone. "Mulan, Rapunzel, Eugene and Lonnie, you will go with Evie. Phillip, Ariel and Chad, you will go with Carlos. Eric, Shang and Henry, you will be with Jay. Audrey, Cinderella and I will go with Mal."

"I get to go with Nerdy over here." Chad said pointing at Carlos. "Chad!" Cinderella hissed looking at her son who she though she raised to be kind. "You are to do exactly as they say, remember, it's a completely different world there." Ben reminded them.

They suddenly hear a voice across the halls.

"No you can't go, it's too dangerous."

All of them looked around only to see Fairy Godmother, her daughter Jane and Evie's _boyfriend_ Doug walking to them. "Please, your highness, tell them it's dangerous." Fairy Godmother said to Ben. "Wait, what is happening here?" Audrey asked the Fairy.

"They want-"

"We want to go with you." Jane rudely interrupted her mother. Everyone looked at the two, they didn't expect this, well at least not from them. "I want to know how it was like, living on that Island." Doug said to them. Evie couldn't believe what he just said.

"No, no, no, no, no." Fairy Godmother said. "Jane, you are forbidden to go there!" She commanded Jane. "Fairy Godmother." Ben placed his hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay, we will be in disguise, no one will harm us." He comforted her. "It's okay for them to come."

The Fairy didn't want them to go but she knew they would somehow sneak in, somehow. "We're gonna need more clothes, Evie." Jay informed her. "Jane, you will go with Carlos and Doug, go with Evie." Ben said.

Doug smiled, he at least go to spend time with Evie.

Fairy Godmother stormed out of the place, angry. No one would blame her, no one except the VKs, who wouldn't say anything. Ben didn't blame them, they probably had it really hard on the Isle. "One more thing. If they ask for your real name, don't give it. Tell them a fake name" Ben said. "Well, except you guys." He pointed at the Villain Kids. "People probably know you already."

So, there they were, standing behind 4 Limos, each _team_ was going in a different Limo and dropped in a different location, all dressed up with the clothes Evie made. It was a wonder how she could finish the clothes in less then a day, that was Evie, always full of surprises. When all of them were settled and the Lioms started moving one by one, each taking a different path, Pretty Boy just had to open his mouth. "Hey, Geeky. Just because you lived on the wretched sorry excuse of an Island doesn't mean you can boss me around." Chad warned Carlos. 'Why do I even bother, he's gonna die for sure.' Carlos thought. Then, there was some sort of movement sound from inside the moving vehicle. "Did you hear that?" Ariel asked in concern. "It's probably the Limo." Phillip said. Then the faint sound was heard again. "I don't think it's from the Limo." Jane said.

Carlos pointed at the end of the Limo. "There." He said. He then pulled the backseat which revealed a secret door to the Limo's cargo area.

"Hey guys."


	5. Chapter 5

"Melody!?"

Ariel was in a state of shock. They already departed so there was no way they would go back. "Excuse me! I'm also here." Aisha, Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter said. Both of them got out of their hideout and sat beside everyone. Ariel opened her mouth to speak but it was too late. "Okay, I know you are probably made but come on, you don't expect me-"Aisha tapped Melody's shoulder. "Expect _us_ to just sit around when you go one one of the greatest adventures in...well...EVER!" Melody said.

"Melody, this is NOT an adventure." Ariel snapped at her daughter. "Your not even dresse-" She realized her daughter and friend weren't stupid to come wearing gowns, instead, they wore all leather bad girls outfits. "How did you even know where we were hiding?" Aisha asked Carlos. Carlos gulped, he was a master at hearing even faint footsteps. He mastered the art when has like four years old. "I have good hearing." He said.

"By the way, it's not like we are the only ones that sneaked onto one of the Limos." Aisha said, all relaxed, till she realized that she just spilled the beans. Melody slapped her forehead. "Aisha, who else sneaked onto the Limos?" Phillip asked, more like demanded to know the answer. Aisha looked at Melody. "There is no use to keep this a secret any longer." She said to Melody then looked at Phillip, who was waiting for an answer. "Ruby and Kya." She answered.

'Rapunzel and Kuzco's daughters...great." Phillip thought.

"We're almost there." The driver informed us. All the royalty looked over at the windows to see the hideous Island. There was other roads to take other than the almost destroyed bridge. The driver pressed a button on a device that turned the Limo invisible. "Where are we gonna get dropped at?" Carlos asked. "It's near somewhere called Hell Hall. I got a GPS system that helps me find it." The driver said. The two words 'Hell Hall' rang in Carlos' ears as he gulped. "Carlos." Jane called. "CARLOS!" He finally snapped out of it and looked at Jane. "Is everything alright?" She asked. It was a secret that she had a crush on him but sometimes, she just couldn't help it.

"Y-y-yah. Why wouldn't anything be okay." He stuttered. The Limo passed the barrier quickly and changed it's course so that no one would hear anything from the vehicle.

* * *

Team Mal quickly got out of the invisible Limo and took cover. Mulan, Audrey, Cinderella and Ben walked behind Mal. 'Why of all places did they drop us off at the school.' She thought looking at Dragon Hall. "What part of the Isle are we?" Audrey asked her looking at a place she thought was an abandoned factory. "My old school." Mal answered.

The halls were empty so it wasn't that hard to sneak around. It was probably lunch time or P.E class. "Mal?" A voice called from behind that made them all jump. Mal quickly turned around to see who it was. "I thought, I recognized that purple hair."

"Harry." She breathed. "You don't know how happy I am to see you." She reached to pat his shoulder but stopped. "How's the shoulder going?" She asked. This was one of the only moments Ben could see that Mal actually cared about someone. Harry reached over his left shoulder and began massaging it. "Still covered up in bandages." Harry said. "Okay, what is going on here?" Audrey asked looking at Harry. "Who is he?" She rudely pointed at him. "Everyone, this is Harry, Captain Hook's son. Harry meet everyone."

"So, you ditched us for them." He said. "No!" She quickly said. "Okay, i'll explain to you later, let's just get out of here." They quickly ran away, off of school _campus_.

* * *

Eric, Henry, Shang and two unexpected guests walked behind their team _leader_. So no one would realize she was Rapunzel's daughter, Ruby took over two hours to make a 19 strand braid, her hair was just in normal length now. The streets were in a mess, Ruby was going to vomit the moment she saw the place. Jay saw it was pretty stupid for Kya and Ruby to sneak into the Limo, knowing that they won't last a second. "I forgot how it was a mess in those streets." He admitted, starting to feel stupid, how could he forget the streets that where full of painful memories.

Henry looked at the place. The air was unbreathable. They walked passed a couple of stores till they reached Jafar's Junk Shop. There were a lot of locks on the door. Somehow, Jay was able to open all of them in less then a second. "How did you-"

"Experience." Jay said simply. More like, learn how to do that or die.

When they entered the shop they realized that Jafar's Junk Shop was really filled with junk. "HELLO!" Jay called out. "DAD...AUNT NASIRA!"

"You lived here?" Kya asked looking around. "Upstairs are the bedrooms." He said. "I use to live here with my dad, aunt and cousin." He looked as if he was searching for someone. "Usually, they won't leave the shop together." He muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"One of them have to stay behind to make sure that no one steals anything." Jay said.

"Don't bother." A girl's voice said. Jay knew who it was, he could never forget that voice. "Maria." He said before turning around to face her. "It's been long." he said. "Jade." She said ignoring what he just said. Jay looked puzzled for a moment. "Please tell me they didn't." He said barely able to hold the tears in his eyes. All of them looked at Jay, not understanding what was happening. Maria shook her head. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Where is she now?" He asked. Maria looked at Jay. "Jay." She began. "Where the fuck is she!?" He asked again in a more serious tone. "The Evil Queen's Castle." She said.

"Dad and aunt Nasira?"

"We don't know, they disappeared with the Evil Queen and Cruella De Vil. So we used Evil Queen's Castle." She explained. Jay turned to the door and walked away. "HEY!" All of them except Maria shouted. Shang quickly ran to Jay and stopped him. "Keep you mind on the mission." Shang hissed. "I don't care anymore." Jay growled. Maria and the rest walked behind him, Maria wanted to see what's gonna happen when he sees his cousin in that state and the rest didn't know what else to do.

"Who's Jade?" Eric asked Maria.

"His younger Cousin."

* * *

"Be careful." Evie warned. "Those forests hold a lot of poisonous plant and flowers."

Rapunzel looked around the hideous place. "This is a forest." She asked as Evie nodded. "I thought it was a swamp." Eugene whispered to his wife while she was nodding. "When you hear a howling sound, run" Evie said. "Why?" Lonnie asked. "Either run or get eaten." Evie simply explained. "This forest was marked by the wolves."

What she meant was that the descendants of the Bad Wolf in Red Riding Hood's story rule the forest and would kill anyone when they are hungry. "I really should have told Ben to change the location." Evie mumbled as she walked. Doug looked around to see a beautiful flower. "This looks beautiful." He said and as he reached to pick it, Evie quickly pushed him. "It's beautiful. It's dangerous." She said while Doug was trying to stand up. "Anything on this Island that's beautiful is dangerous and poisonous." She said quickly without taking a breath.

OOWWWWUUUUU

Came the wolf howl.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "RUN!" She shouted as all of them started running wild. Running in that forest was worst then walking on hot charcoal or broken glass. "Mulan, take them and run east, I'm gonna stop them!" Evie panted. "Evie, NO." Doug breathed. "Don't worry, they know me." She said turning around and running in the opposite direction. "YOU HEARD HER." Mulan shouted. "Lonnie!" She called but no one answered. She turned her head and realized her daughter wasn't with them.

* * *

The wolf growled at Evie.

"Easy, it's me, Evie, remember." Evie tried to stop the three wolves from running any further. One of them slowly walked then turned into a human. "Miss us much." He said. "Hey Seth." She said then looked around.

"Where is Shade?" She asked recognizing the wolves behind him were his sisters, Omega and Cana. "He already passed, those friends of yours are in danger." He said. "Come." He quickly turned into a wolf and leaded the way to his brother to stop him from doing anything. A friend of Evie's is a friend of theirs.

* * *

The incomplete team ran in the forest. Mulan could no longer think properly. 'I shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place.' She thought. Eugene called her name a couple of times before she snapped out of the thought. Then, they stopped when three wolves cornered them.

"Evie." Doug thought that he lost her. Then, Evie came running then stopped and started panting rapidly. "Okay, not all of us are wolves, y'know." She panted. All of them looked puzzled. "Where is Lonnie?" She asked. "We don't know." Rapunzel said. The wolf family looked at each other them started getting the scent of their brother. They quickly moved.

"Come on." Evie said running to catch up with the wolf siblings.

* * *

Dead leaves and twigs broke under the paws of the wolves. Evie regretted the moment she wore high heels, running and heels are just two things that do not mix. They stopped when they saw a wolf just sitting there, looking bored. When he saw Evie, his tail started to move and the wolf turned into a boy, not older then 15, but not younger then 13. "Eve." He said happily. "Been a long time."

"Yeah, I know. The thing is, there was this girl that came with me, that kinda looked like her." Evie said dragging Mulan. "Oh, her. I ate her." He said.

Evie could sense Mulan slowly losing conscious as she took in the information. "You...you..a..ate."

"Calm your claws, I'm joking." He said. Mulan was finally able to breathe. "The thing is, a second I was hunting her down, the next, she just...disappeared." Then he walked to Mulan and gave her a necklace. "This was the only thing I found, but I somehow couldn't sniff anything."

Mulan looked at the necklace, it was her daughter's. She gave it to her on her 12 birthday and ever since, Lonnie didn't want to take it off. A girl snatched the necklace from Mulan and began to sniff it. "What are you doing, Omega?" Shade said to the girl.

"Trying to find out if your nose still can pick up scents." She said. "No." She handed the necklace back. "Is there anything else you want to tell us, little brother." Seth said eyeing Shade. "Well, I also did find this." He said giving them a Chinese accessory. It wasn't Lonnie's

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Omega asked.

"Well, I was planning to keep it, I mean it looks cool." The two siblings started to bicker. Evie looked over at Cana who was examining the Chinese piece. Mulan looked at it, she had seen it before, but where? She didn't know.

The only thing that mattered was finding her daughter. "Somebody took her." Cana said. She was always the quietest and smartest out of all of them. Everyone looked at her. "The person that took her probably left those to tell who they are so we could find her, their probably used some sort of nip to stop us from sniffing them so we wouldn't hunt them down. Clever."

She looked at them. "Gil, he might be able to help us." She said. "We just need to get to the Evil Queen's Castle." She turned around. Evie's eyes flashed. "What is he doing in my house?" She asked. Seth sighed. "Evie." He began. "Jafar, Nasira, Cruella De Vil and your mother are missing, we haven't seen them from a couple of days."

Evie finally understood, their parents were probably hiding somewhere because they were living with disgrace or something. Now, the important thing was finding Lonnie.


	6. Chapter 6

**I kinda uploaded this story believing that no one will read it, so thanks for letting me know my first Fanfiction doesn't suck. Please review, it would really mean a lot to me.**

* * *

"You really didn't have to come with us, Harry." Mal said. "And attend Selfishness 101. No thanks." He said. Mal didn't really blame him. No one wanted to just sit around for 30 whole minutes, getting annoyed by Mother Gothel.

"How's CJ?" He asked. "She left a note sayin 'Left to spread evil in Auradon. Cover fer me' Didn't hear from her since."

"She's...running wild." Ben said.

"I don't blame her. She's finally free." Harry said then placed his right hand on his left shoulder before sighing.

Audrey, Cinderella and Ben looked at the _town_ , it was more of a wreacked havoc. They were used to waking up in the morning to the delicious smell of breakfast and a beautiful soft ray of sunshine.

"Your all scurvy dogs are new here, right?" Harry asked.

"Yup." Ben said, stopping any on the two women to say anything, none of them were used to getting insulted. Three seconds later, they heard the noise on someone getting slammed against the walls of one of the corrupted buildings. The Auradonains quickly ran to the source. Harry and Mal looked at each other then followed them.

The Auradonians stopped as they saw former Governor Ratcliffe beating a guy that looked 15 in the middle of the streets.

"You worthless piece of shit." He hissed to the kid. The three looked around to see no one caring, everyone was minding their own business,walking by as if it was nothing. In Auradon, that would be child abuse, people get punished for that, but here, there was no stopping any villain from doing anything to anyone. Ratcliffe grabbed the kid by his hair as the poor guy's face was dripping blood. Ratcliffe pounded him against the rough wall.

That was it for Ben, he quickly ran to Ratcliffe and stopped him from causing any harm to the boy. "Move, kid." Ratcliffe spat, but Ben didn't move a centimeter. "Who gave you the right to abuse this guy?" Ben asked in a serious tone, he forgot that at this moment, he held no royal status. Ratcliffe began to laugh. "He's my son, that's enough rights to beat him to death. Now if you don't move, I will spill two's blood on this street today." Ratcliffe replied.

"Why are you doing this to him in the first place?"

"Disobedience."

"P-Pleas-se." The word barely escaped the boy's mouth. Ben quickly drawed his attention to him. "M-Mo..ve as-side." Blood spilled from his mouth as he spoke.

Ben's eyes widened. Ratcliffe was beating his son, as if he was a dummy doll and the guy just said to someone that wanted to help him to move side. "You know what." Ratcliffe took out his sword. He wanted to strike the idiotic guy that was standing in front of him but he couldn't, someone already beat him to it.

Harry punched Ben so hard, he lost balance and fell on the ground. Then, Harry kicked him repeatedly without mercy. Ben cried in pain. Mal was too busy holding Cinderella and Audrey to be involved in this. When Harry stopped, he faced Ratcliffe.

"I apologize, this rascal is new here." Harry said then walked to Ben who was on the ground, still crying in pain. Harry dragged Ben out of the area while mumbling how stupid he was for trying to act all brave. He finally threw his near Audrey and Cinderella. "Shitty Fish bait!" He called Ben. "What the fuck were ye thinkin!"

"There was a kid in danger." Cinderella spat, looking at the bruises Ben got from Harry. "You didn't expect him to just stand around there."

"Actually, that was exactly what I expected!"

"Why did you do this!" Audrey exclaimed. "I thought you were Mal's friend!"

"I am."

"He is." Mal defended him. "If Harry didn't do that, Be...Max would have been killed by Ratcliffe." The royalty finally understood what was happening. Harry beat the crap out of Ben just so he could get him out of Ratcliffe's eyes. "And what will happen to the kid?" Cinderella asked quickly.

"Oh, he's dead meat." Harry said in a not so caring tone. "Just like Auradon, the Isle has rules too." Harry said then looked at Ben. "Whatever happens on the streets, between a parent and their child is between em. We are not allowed to intervene." His face turned to Ratcliffe who turned around and walked away dragging the guy with him. "Rick really is in for it thanks to ye." Harry spat at Ben who was still on the ground.

"So is that wath happened to you?" Audrey quickly asked. "Captain Hook did something to your shoulder."

Harry took a deep breath. "Something like that."

* * *

Jay ran as fast as he could. 'It's all my fault.' He thought. 'I shouldn't have left in the first place.' Tears slowly started to gather in his eyes. He finally made it to The Evil Queen's Castle and quickly tried to open the gate but it wouldn't it wouldn't move. "Jay!" Maria panted then placed her hand on his shoulder. "Please, calm down."

Jay slapped her hand away. She took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the gates. When the gates opened, he quickly rushed in. "Jay!" He turned to see Ginny Gothel. "Where is she?" He asked. She sighed.

"Come."

His team finally caught up with him. "How is he so fast?" Eric wondered. Maria looked at Ginny with a face of concern. Jay and the team walked alongside Maria and Ginny till they reached a room. Jay reached to the doorknob but stopped for a moment. Did he really want to face what happened? Maybe he did.

When he opened the door, he saw Uma in the room. He looked at the Jr. Sea witch who looked at his eyes then turned her face to a bed.

A young, unconscious 15 year-old in the bed. Her entire body, except her face and hands, was covered in bandages, split lip, black eye, a couple scratches on her face. Jay took her hand to notice blue black bruises. "They did it."

"Jay."

"HOW DARE THEY!" He shouted as he started crying.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?! Who did this to this girl!?." Henry quickly said. "Please, now is not the time." Ginny said.

"No, it is." Jay turned around to them. "You wanna know who caused this. HER MOTHER!" He shouted his last words. "I spent 10 years in the same state just so she won't have to go through it!" He turned around to her. "Jade." He whispered. "I'm sorry." Uma placed a hand of Henry's shoulder. "It's better if we leave." She said. All of them left the room, leaving Jay there, crying.

"I can't believe it." Ruby said. "Jay always seemed rather...strong. I didn't even know he could be moved by anything, not to the point of crying "

"He's not sad." Uma said. All of them looked at her. "He's angry." All of them looked puzzled. "10 years ago, he made a promise to her, that he would always be there to protect her."

"Can you stop talking in riddles and tell us what happened and is happening!" Shang exclaimed. "How come a girl younger then my daughter is badly beaten up and can barely open her eyes!" All the Vks looked at each other. "You don't know." Uma's eyes narrowed. "Jay never told you?" She asked. A moment of silence took place. "Told us what?" Kya asked, finally breaking the silence. "Your new, right?" They nodded.

"Jay was raped."

* * *

Carlos walked around with the others as if it was another normal day. His mother wasn't around, so he didn't need to fear anything, well, except that if anyone found out about the royalty with him. "So, what are we doing here. Aren't we suppose to regroup or something?" Phillip asked. "Ben put you incharge."

"The point of all this about you seeing the shithole we live in." Carlos said. They finally reached the market place. Ariel wanted to throw up just by looking at the rotten fruit and smelling the air. "So, is this some sort of cleaning program?" Chad asked. Carlos looked at his, trying to hold his laughter. "No, this is the market." He said. "You eat that." Melody asked looking at the _food_. "Where do you think you are. Beverly Hills?" Carlos asked, by his tone, it was more like he was mocking them.

"So for the next weeks, we are going to buy this." Aisha said. "No." Carlos said making most of them sigh in relieve. "You are going to steal it." He finished. Chad opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted but a shout. A guy ran past them. A couple others ran to catch him.

Carlos smiled then ran to catch up with him. Everyone looked at each other then shouted his name while running towards him.

"Nice day, isn't it." Carlos said. "Been long time, Anthony."

"You mean, it's been ever since you betrayed us." Anthony pointed out.

"No, no, no. Look, it's kind of a long story.

* * *

Evie looked at the place. "I never thought I would come back here ever again." She muttered uncomfortable. She turned over to Mulan. "We'll find her." She said. "But what if we don't." Mulan said emotionlessly. "We will." Evie assured. "We just need to get Gil."

"Who is this Gil?" Rapunzel asked.

"He's one of Gaston's sons."All their eyes flashed. "Don't worry, he's actually smart. If he can't help us, no one can." Evie said, sensing their doubts."One of Gaston's sons?" Eugene repeated. "He kinda has like 12 children, so...yeah."

Evie stopped. "Here we are." She said. "Home, sweet home." She said, not meaning any of it. She realized the gates were already opened. Seth sniffed the air. "Jay's here." He said. They walked slowly into the castle till they found a group of people.

"What do you mean he was raped?!"

"Who was raped." Rapunzel asked. Their eyes got set on the small group. "Ruby? What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed. "Where's Lonnie?" Shang quickly asked."Yeah, about Lonnie..."

"She's lost." Doug blurted. "WHAT!"

Evie gulped as she began to explain. Shang's face grew redder, as he became more furious. His daughter was no where to be found. "So, you just left here." He said darkly. "We didn't leave her, she disappeared." Evie said as her voice slowly began to raise. "If you think it's my fault the you are mistaken."

"IT IS YOUR FAULT"

"And just how is that?!" She asked furiously. Shang could not say anything. "Now, do you want to find your daughter or not." She said. He nodded quietly. "Good, where's Gil?" She asked. Uma wanted to say something but something was holding her back. Ginny gulped. "He's...he's got it." She said.

Evie gasped. "No." She shock her head. "What do you mean 'He's got it'?" Mulan quickly asked. "Would everyone stop speaking in riddles!" Henry exclaimed. "He saved Jade. He interfered. Now he has to pay the price." Ginny said. "Wait, what's wrong with Jade." Evie caught up.

Uma looked at the door that was partly cracked. Evie peaked to see Jay sobbing over Jade's unconsious body. "How lower can they get?" She quietly asked.

* * *

Lonnie barely was able to breath. Her eyes were shut and her mouth breathed in and out furiously. Her face was red and over normal temperature. The boy muttered curse words in his mouthertongue while he was taking Lonnie's temperature. "Of all poisonous plants, why those.?" He muttered as he grabbed a cloth that was previously soaked in freezing water. He placed it on her forehead just to keep her temperature to a normal degree as he started taking the poison out of her body.

She could barely know what was going on or even think for a second. He shut his eyes closed as he started to take the poisen out of her body.


	7. Chapter 7

Chad struggled to breath. He had never ran that fast, not even in a Tourney match. "Anthony, these are the people who helped Mal plot against Ben."

"Hey, I'm Phil." Phillip said, not really caring. Carlos eyed him, what sort of villainous name is Phil.

"The name's Jed, short for Jedidiah." Chad said, trying to sound cool. Carlos mentally rolled his eyes. "Okay." Anthony said uncomfortably then turned to the rest. "Roxy." Melody quickly said. "This is my friend Callie." She said pointing at Aisha. Aisha smiled, she was never good at picking names.

"I'm Jess." Ariel said in the same tone as Phillip. "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Anthony Tremaine, Anastasia's son." Anthony said.

Chad's eyes widened, looking at Carlos. That was his Step-Cousin. 'If only his mother or father were here, it would have been way funner.' Carlos thought, cursing the way Ben seperated them. "So, what are you guys up to lately?" He asked.

Anthony took a deep breath and sighed. He looked to the sky then back to Carlos. "A lot of things happened while you were away." He said. A second later, they heard someone falling behind them. The person landed on their feet and taking off the hood.

"Gwen." Carlos said, recogizing the girl.

She threw a sack near Anthony. He opened it to see stolen food. "You win again." He smiled. She didn't really react. "Okay, what's wrong?" Carlos said. "You are the only person on this island who manages to keep everyone smiling at any cost." Gwen was usually the clown of the Isle. Even when everything seemed lost, she's always there to keep a smile on anyone's face.

She looked at him. "He's gonna die." She whispered.

* * *

 _The whips and sticks were no match for her screms neither were their eyes that were full greed a match for hers that were full of fear. She cried as their hands and tongues touched her innocent body. Her body was no longer hers. Just a mere property owned by her mother that can be easily sold._

 _She felt her blood pouring down her body. She had never seen much of the colour red till now. It happened constantly, those shameless people using her for their our benefits. Emotiolly : She's done. Mentally : She's drained. Spiritually : She's dead. And physically : She could no longer call her body her own. She still felt the pain, she was tied up, they could do whatever they wanted with her. She cried as she felt someone handing another hit on her._

She woke up screaming and crying. She could feel the physical pain hit her again. Jay quickly took her for a hug. "It's alright, i'm here. They will never get to you again." He whispered to her.

"Thanks you for protecting me all this time." She silently cried.

* * *

Evie's hands turned to fists. "They did it for money, didn't they?" She said. Ginny nodded. "And what are we going to do about Gil?" Evie asked. "I don't care about whether or not he can help us find our friend, I can't just leave him there with Gaston!"

"Neither can I." Jay said, finally out of the room. All of their attention turn to him. He closed the room's door behind him. "He saved Jade." He whiped his tears away. "I'm not gonna let him pay for going the right thing."

"I think it's time we visit Gaston." Evie said.

* * *

Lonnie opened her eyes and stood quickly. Her memories came flying in seconds. Last thing she remembered was falling into bushes of beautiful roses filled with big thorns. She shivered then realized she was half naked. She quickly grabbed the blanket that was on her and covered up. 'What happened when I was unconscious?' She asked herself, fearing that her body might have been used while she didn't have control over her thoughts.

"Your finally awake." She heard a voice from behind. She quickly turned around clutching onto the blanket to see a guy. "Don't worry." He handed her clothes while looking at the floor. "Nothing happened of that sort." He said. Lonnie did't know whether to trust him or not. Evie did tell her not to trust anyone on the Isle. She didn't take the clothes from him, hesitating to even believe him.

"I know who you are, Li Lonnie." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked seriously.

"I'm a friend." He said, placing the clothes on the wooden floor. "Please put something on." He got out of the room, closing the door behind him. She started to blush, as she grabbed the clothes. After she finised, she got out of the room and looked around. The place was full of chinese antiques. She felt like home except something just wasn't right.

"Sit down." He said. Lonnie jumped when she heard his voice. "Where did you come from?" She asked. "Doesn't matter." He said. "You can't stand for long." Lonnie lauged then suddenly, she couldn't feel her legs. He quickly grabbed her, stopping her from falling. "Aftermath of the poison." He said.

He helped her to a seat then forced her to drink some sort of tea. "How did you know who I am?" She asked after finally finishing the disgusting cup of tea. "I didn't." He said simply, while injoying the tea. He looked at her. Lonnie looked at his eyes and realized something. She grabbed a knife nearby and pointed it at him.

"Shan Yu." She said. "Not exactly." He said while she was looking serious. "How to you plan on fighting me with a knife?" He asked. "Don't underestimate the power of a woman." She said. "I never underestimated women." He said then snatched the knife from her hand and pointed it her neck. "I underestimated you." He said then pulled away, placing the knife on the table.

"You put it there, didn't you?" She said. "I have no idea what are you talking about." He said. She smiled. "Why did you help me?" She asked. "I don't know." He said honestly. "I'm hearing a lot of 'I don't knows' here." She said looking at the empty china-made cup.

"Liang." He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

The stinking smell almost caused Cinderella to hurl while Ben was watching everyone that passed by them. He could remember every child's face, dragged alongside their parents as if they were slaves. He remembered when he was a kid, he used to spend his days playing Hide-And-Seek or some other weird game he invented.

"Still in a shock, ay." Harry said, snapping Ben out of his thoughts.

"Huh." Was all that left Ben's lips.

"Pretty sure in Auradon, ye've never seen anythin' like 'tis." Ben shook his head no. "Things are pretty different there." He admitted.

"Naturally. Let me guess" Harry took a second to think. "Ye used to wake up every mornin' with a feast fer a breakfast 'n didn't really worry 'bout anythin'. Ye probably were th' most popular swine in ye sword fightin' academy. By th' looks of thin's, half th' girls ye knew use to throw themselves at ye" He said.

Ben raised his eyebrows. "The fact that you know all this kinda makes me freaked out." He said honestly.

"Still don' know why ye chose t' leave it all behind." Harry replied.

"And I still don't know how you can speak that way." Audrey said. "I mean..hah...how the hell can you understand him Matt."

"Max." Mal corrected.

"Whatever."

Harry turned to her. "N' ye be?" He asked "Genevieve." She said making Mal roll her eyes. "You can call me Ginny."

"We've already got a Ginny." He said in what Audrey calls 'The normal way'. Both of them looked at each other with competitive face expressions while Cinderella tried to break the atmosphere of tension around them.

"What are we gonna do now?" Mal asked Ben quietly as both of them backed away from Harry, Audrey and Cinderella. Ben looked at her. "What do you mean?" He whispered. She looked him in the eye. "You saw what it's like, do you think this will get the others to change their minds." She said, making sure no one heard them.

Ben smiled. "If what I saw won't change their minds, those bruises will." He said pointing at them. She pressed on one of them causing Ben to jump in pain. Mal chuckled. "What? Your friend really does know how to wipe the floor with someone." Then he looked at the ground. "Assuming this is floor." He said, making her laugh.

"Bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed from a distance. Both of them turned to face him. "Upon my life, have I never seen Mal laugh to something other than someone's broken bones!" Both of them walked to him, still smiling. "What happened while I was gone?" She asked while still chuckling.

He looked at the sky for a moment, making his smile fade away. "Let me see, Deux's mother, she passed away." He said, not really sounding sorry. Mal raised her shoulders. "At least she didn't died of an illness not in the hands of any of them." She admitted.

"Wait, illness?" Cinderella looked confused. "Aren't there any hospitals here she could've went to."

Harry looked at Mal then laughed, forgetting about their original topic. "Man, those people trully are a work of art Mal." He laughed for a couple other seconds then stopped. "We're in an island sealed from the outside world, do you really think that we'd have a hospital that you can go to if you cutted yourself." Ella gulbed, feeling guilty.

Harry turned away. "Not that any of their royal shitheads would even care." He said carelessly while he was shining his hook. Cinderella snapped put of her guilt zone. "Wait, what did you just say?" She said.

He rolled his eyes, turning back to face her. "I said. "Not. That. Any. Of. Their. Royal. Shitheads. Would. Even. Care." He said it, one word at a time. "Look around you, love. This place is far beyond a shithole." He said.

Ben looked at him. "What about the proc-"

"Proclamation that King Whatever his name was made. HAH. How can you give a second chance to someone who didn't get a first." Harry pointed out. Ben started thinking. Harry was right, none of them had a first chance to begin with. "It's actually shocking that you consider each other like siblings." Ben said. "Quite inspiring."

"Well, we only have each other, right Mal." He turned to face her. "But never forget, 'Blood is thicker then water.'" He said. Mal growled. "Don't you dare pull that card on me." She spat. "I know what are you trying to do."

"What's actually shocking is how she can let anyone in but her biological family." Harry said. "I get your mother, but he never did anything to you."

"Harry."

"Mal, he's your brother. You know he's suffering."

"Harry, please." She tried to bottle up the anger that was starting to flame.

"No Pleases. Mal. You don't see Uma or Quinn complaining. They're related to most of use-"

"HARRY!" She bursted. "ENOUGH!" She didn't want Ben to know about this, in fact, she didn't want any Auradonian to.

* * *

Cana looked around the house, only to see Gaston's hourly-smoking-break. She felt her guts getting squished. 'He's killing his son, yet he still has a cigarette break.' She whistled, giving them a signal.

Jay nodded to Seth, as both of them snuck into the house. A thief's best rival truly is an animal. Eric and Eugene snuck behind them, careful not to make a sound. Jay lead the way to a basement's door which was locked. 'Of course.' Jay thought, taking out 2 hair pinns and unlocking it quietly.

Shang and Henry silently snuck into the house.

"You 2 stay to guard this door." Jay whispered to Eric and Henry. "If anyone comes, give us a signal." He turned around. With Seth, Shang and Eugene, they slyly ran down the stairs.

They stopped when the found a dead end. Well, sort of. There way a door in the end. It looked almost like prison doors. "Gil!" Jay said, hoping he was beehind the door. Seth sniffed the air. "Blood." He simply said.

Jay quickly tried to pick the lock, but it was no use. "Step aside." Eugene said, smiling. "These are the same locks they had on the castle's windows." He took the pinns from Jay and picked the locks, his style. They heard a crack which meant they're in.

When they opened the iron door, all of them froze.

16, lying on the freezing ground, almost beaten to death with his own blood around the place. Seth couldn't take it and covered his nose. Jay ran to him, while his shoes got soaked by blood. He quickly layed his ear on Gil's chest. Seconds later, he turned to them. "Quick, he's alive." He barely breathed out his words.

Shang ran and pick him up. "Guys, I can hear a chicken's crow." Seth said. "Actually, it's more of a Mule's sound."

"Henry." Eugene said. All of them ran out of the basement. They reunited with the 2 kings and snuck back to escape from where they entered.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." They heard a voice behind them. When they turned around, they say a teenage version of Gaston, but with white hair. "Jr." Jay said. "He usually throws the package near that window, he'll see you. The back door is always unlocked, use that." Gaston Jr. said.

"Why?"

"He's my brother." Jr. said. "We might have not came from the same mother, but we're still blood. I'll take whatever punishment Gaston throws at me, just...go." He nearly cried his last word. The team except Jay ran to the backdoor. Jay just looked shocked at Jr.

"His smoking break will end in 2 minutes. Get out of here." Gaston Jr. said. Jay smiled before Jr. mouthed "Thank you."

Jay quickly followed the team out of the house.

* * *

Carlos looked at Gwen. "He did WHAT!"

"I know. He wanted to live his own life." She said. "Now he lost it." She said.

"Wait, if he's your brother, why don't you save him?" Ariel asked quickly.

"Then, both of us will die." Gwen said.

Anthony placed his hand on her shoulder.

A second later, they heard her father's voice half way across the city. Gwen's eyes quickly opened. "Or he might have not lost it...yet." She smiled, hearing her father cursing.

* * *

Gil barely opened his eyes. He could finally see light. It took sometime for his eyes to adjust to the light coming from the windows.

"You're finally awake." He heard Ginny's voice. He smiled. "Hey Sis." He smiled, trying to get up, only to feel pain hitting his chest. She rushed to help him. "You idiot. After what he did to you, you expect to wake up without a scratch." She said.

A minute later, he was able to get the upper half of his body standing. "Someone wants to see you." She said before opening the door. He blinked few times. "I thought you said 'Someone' ay in one person." He said as she chuckled.

Shang walked to the bed he was laying on. "Hello, my name is Chen. I see that you're recovering well."

"Comes in the blood." Gil said. "I'll be on my feet in less than a couple of hours."

"I would like to ask you something."

Gil raised his eyebrows. "Formal much." He said. Shang's eyes looked like he was about to cry. Gil's smile disappeared. "Yeah, anything."

Shang handed his the Chinese accessory.

"Well, it's old, that's for one." He examined it. "It's not fake, would cost a lot if you sold it."

"So, do you know who does this belong to." Shang asked in consern.

"Do I know who does this belong to." Gil laughed. "Of course I do."

Mulan and Shang looked at him. Gil realized everyone was looking at him. "Please, you look like a smart guy, you can figure this out." He said, keeping the thing to himself.

"Excuse me. I didn't save your life just to hear you say that." Shang said. Gil rolled his eyes. "First of all, I never asked to be saved." He spat. "And second, put 2 in 2. Name one villain that comes from Asia." He said.

"Jafar."

"Yokai."

Gil slapped his forehead. "Man, if this is how Auradon's level of intelligence is then, they are doomed." He said.

"The Matchmaker." Kya guessed.

"SHAN YU, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE." He bursted, as if he wasn't one the edge of dying an hour ago.

Mulan froze. "This is for Shan Yu." She said. "Not exactly." Gil said. "The Hun tradition is to give something lke this to the first-born. I've seen Liang wear it a couple of times."

"Shan Yu's son." Jay whispered to them.

"He sure is a puppetmaster. Guess the old saying can be used on him. 'Like father, like son.'" He said, stretching his arms out. "He knew you wouldn't use your minds to try to figure who this belong to, so he used the opportunity to save me." He explained.

"I should've known." Evie said. "You, Liang and Harry are not only thick as theives, but glued together like brothers."

* * *

Lonnie walked in the unknown house, alone. Liang said he was gonna be gone a while and she shouln't get out of his room, but the thing is, will she listen...of course no.

She wondered if his motives were to protect her or hold her hostige. She looked around the place.

"YOU!" She heard someone shout from behind her. She slowly turned around to see one of Shan Yu's old comrades. She gulped, she really need to listen to what people say. He walked to her. "I've never seen you here before. What's your name?"

She just gulped.

"State your perpose here!" He said again.

She just kept her silence.

He rolled his eyes, then called some people. They started talking in Chinese, the language that is suppose to be her mouthertounge, but unfortunately, her parents didn't teach her it. The only words she was able to understand were 'Shan Yu.'

She gulped again. If she wasn't going to die right now, this was the moment she will.


	9. Chapter 9

Mulan shivered, looking at the well-drawn map of the Isle. If her daughter was in the hands of Huns then this would mean she is dead. The thought of that made Mulan's eyes on the edge of bursting. "Well drawn, am I right." Eugene said. She rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for complementing an artist." She said. "But I have to say,, this is really accurate." Shang walk to his wife. "According to the kid, the Huns took over the east side of the Isle. They builded their compound on there with walls to protect it from thieves. Even Jay couldn't sneak in there." Mulan closed her eyes, feeling hopeless.

"Don't worry." Came Jay's voice. They all turned their attention on him. "I have been captured by Huns after a lot of failed attempts into sneaking in their safeguarded castles and almost got my throat slit if it wasn't for him." He said. "Liang is a really great yet shitty person, if this necklace is his then Lonnie is still alive."

That at least had to calm Mulan and Shang down.

"Wait, he named is son Liang." Shang raised his eyebrows. Evie shrugged. "What's wrong with that?" She asked.

Shang just shook his head. "Nothing, it's just...Shan Yu isn't the type of person who'd give his child a name that mean 'Good' or 'Excellent.'"

"Well that isn't his actual name, it's more of a nickname we made." Evie explained while Mulan cleared her throat. "Please, let's not drift from the topic." She said, looking at the map.

"Please be okay." Mulan prayed, barely able to keep the tears from rolling down her checks.

"Evie, can I talk to you for a second." She heard King Henry calling her. "Yeah, sure." She said.

"In private."

She walked to him to one of the many empty corridors. "This Uma, Ursula's daughter." He started as Evie nodded. "She told us that Jay was...He was...well.."

"Raped." Evie said the word for Henry. He nodded.

"Jafar is opsessed with money, so is his sister." Evie said quietly. "You didn't expect to put all the villains in an island and something like this not to happen, didn't you."

Henry looked guilty. "Look." She started. "All of us had really hard lives with the worst parents on this planet. There are some luck ones like Liang and Ginny, but they are not that many."

"This island is not the only place rape can be commited." Eric (Out of nowhere." said. "Just go ahead and ask Beauty, I'm sure she know how they feel."

* * *

A 10 year old girl ran across the city. She cried as she bumped into a lot of people. She wanted to scream, but this wasn't the place. She stopped when she them.

Mal growled at Harry then noticed her. Harry turned around to see what was Mal looking at. "Gundula." He whispered and ran to her. She couldn't take it anymore and started to cry. Harry bended down and hugged her while Mal rolled her eyes.

A few seeconds later, he let her go. "He's got them." She said, shivering in fear. "Jr. Gaia, Third...*Sniff*...along with Gaga, Gabby a-a-and G-Garnet." She said. Harry looked confused for a second. "Someone got Gil o-out." She continued. "Garf-field, Gustav, Gus a-and I got away."

"And Gwen?" He asked.

She pulled his closed. "I don't know." She coughed. Harry picked her up and turned to the team. "Evil Queen's castle is abandoned. We are using it as a hiding place for now. You lot either come with me or stay here. Your choice." He said.

Ben looked at Audrey, Ella and Mal. "Are there other villains there?" He asked.

"Only our usual Vks gangs." Harry answered.

Ben looked at Mal who shock her head 'No'. "Give us a moment." She said to Harry while looking disguistingly at Gundula. She dragged Ben by his hand to a corner. "No." She said. "What do you mean 'No'." He said.

She rolled her eyes again. "It means if you go whit him, I'm not coming with."

"Fine. Mal in case you haven't noticed, I didn't come here to see fueds or family problems, or what makes you unhappy. I came here because those kids need to live. You of all people should understand that. I can see you lived through hell, please don't let the next generation live through it too just because you have a few problems whith some people." He said.

She hated it. She hated that he was right. Every memory of her mother came flashing back. Every time she would starve or punish her for no reason. She wanted to scream in frustration.

"Fine." She said, walking out of the corner and joining the others. Ben hated to see her like this ,but had no choice. He wouldn't let his girlfriend's feelings get in the way of saving innocent lives. He soon joined them.

Audrey and Cinderella looked at the girl that Harry held.

"She's just a child." Ella thought.

"Is she your sister or something?" Audrey asked, as if she didn't hear that conversation they can. "Yeah." He said.

"Yeah...Something like that."

* * *

Lonnie was forcefully dragged to a room. Well, more like an indoor training arena if you asked her. The Hun stopped dragging her when both of them saw him.

Shan Yu.

Her eyes widened as she say the man who killed her grandfather and tried to kill her parents. The guy who nearly destroyed half of China. The leader of the Huns who are known to be heartless killers. Lonnie was at the edge of fainting. This man came up with an entire military plan to kill off an entire village by sniffing a _doll._

He sat on a chair, paying no attention to them. Instead, he was observing something. Lonnie looked at her left to see a group of people attacking someone. Lonnie just realised it.

This is a training session.

Liang slammed his bow in one of the _attacker's_ face. he used his elbow to hit the other guy's stomach. He sneaked behind the guy, grabbed his arms and kicked his, causing him to loss conscious.

Another one tried to attack him. Liang just grabbed his arm, pushed a few pressure points and knocked him over.

An arrow came flying, trying to hit him. Liang just moved his upper body to dodge it. Someone jumped in front of him. Both of them grabbed their swords and attacked each other as if they wanted each other dead. Finally, the guy knocked Liang over. He jumped on him. Liang used his bow to stop the sword. He breathed for a second before he pushed himself against the guy. He rolled over putting his bow around the guy's neck as if he wanted to strangle him. He pushed backwards, making the guy fly across the room.

He litteraly destroyed anyone that tried to stand in front of him.

Lonnie's eyes widened while the henchman whispered something in Shan Yu's ear without her knowing. Finally, she snapped from whatever thought she was in and looked at Shan Yu, who was surrounded by his henchmen.

Most of them snickered while he looked a her without saying a word. She gulped as he snapped his finger to end the training session.

" _I've never seen her before_ " One said in chinese.

" _She might be a spy._ " Another said.

'Why didn't they teach me chinese.' Lonnie cursed in her thoughts.

Shan Yu said one word that caused everyone to stop talking. "Name." The guy that dragged her here said.

"Fang!"

Everyone's attention turned to the person behind. Liang.

He, in a second, ran to her.

"Xiao Long, explain this." His father said.

Liang shifted uncomfortably. He cleared his throat. "Her name is Fang...She's...She's..sorta my..." He stopped there as if something was wrong.

Most of them began to laugh while Lonnie didn't get anything. They all looked at her. There came the chinese again.

 _"What a disgrace. All of our traditions._ "

" _She looks as if she never held a weapon before._ "

" _What if she can't fight._ "

 _"What if she can't hunt."_

 _"What if she can't speak Chinese."_

"Of course she can speak chinses you idiot! _Look at her."_ A woman, who Lonnie guessed was his right-hand said. They all looked at her. " _But that doesn't mean I'm defending this. She looks t_ _oo weak, too skinny and too untrained, did she kill anyone on the battlefield?_ "

"No." He said.

The woman slapped her forehead. "Truly a disgrace." She said. Shan Yu just shook his head slowly, while his lips formed a little smile. He started speaking with Liang in chinese.

In a couple of minutes, he dragged her out of the room.

"Why were you out of my room" He asked her quietly, not getting angry. "I don't know, what the hell did you say to them and why did he call you Jau Lon?!" She asked. He took a deep breath. "Liang is just a nickname. My friends made it when we were in kindergarden becaause they thought it was too long. The Huns hate it because 'Liang' sounds like 'Li Shang.'

"And the other question."

He gulped. "They think you're my girlfriend." He said. She froze.

A moment of silence and awkwardsness went by.

"You're a good actor." She said breaking the silence. He smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks. I kinda took emotion control lessons when I was 5"

"I know this sound weird, but can you teach me?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Fighting, can you teach me?" She asked again. He gulped. "Su...Sure." He stuttered. "And another thing." He looked at her with a questioning face.

"Do you mind teaching me Chinese?" She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

No matter how careful a person might be, accidents will happen. What happened to Hadie and Hales was no accident. Hadie was confident and sure of himself, something not a lot of children on the Isle have. He was willing to stand up for himself.

Was it bravery or foolishness?

Living in hell (Litterally) was never easy, both him and Hales, who had a completely other personality knew. Worse part it, they were trapped. The only place they could go to was the surface of the Isle. Even there no one, except the ninja twins and some Legume children, liked them.

Personalities like Hales' were easily broken, Hadie's...not so much. Even if he was the son of Hades, he cared for his blood. (Not his father.) That caught the eye of the worst villain in the land, or so they say. She always injoyed stepping on people, so she gave her little girl a task (not like the girl had a voice in the matter), to destroy them. The liitle girl thought if she completed that task, she might finally get the honour of being called by her real name.

Stupid, she was. A complete idiot. Her more idiotic daughter who thought she was up for the task. She tried for 4 years, everytime failing. Even with half of the school on the purple haired girl's side, they stood strong, they didn't have a choice.

Hales' favorite line was "Smile, it intimidates those who wish to destroy you." She said it a lot of times to Hadie. He always smiled, not because of the intimidation part, but because his sister was far stronger and cunning then he knew.

But having most the teenage population hating you can be hard.

August 29, that date will forever be remembered in both of their memories.

She, the one and only Mal finally did something other then call them names. She lit a house on fire. It wasn't exactly that bad at first, but as soon as the fire found a gas source, things didn't end up well. They were it that house. Most of Hales' hair had to be chopped off because it was burned and she couldn't walk for weeks, her feet got burned and it felt like every step she took, the fire blasted at her another time. One the other side, everytime Hadie opens his eyes, he could no longer see a thing. Hales was able to physically go back to normal, but he couldn't. Neither of them were ever back to normal and their so-called father just made the situation worse.

Hales had to take a lot of responsibility after what happened, she took care of her brother. She said that he took care of her for most of her life, it was only fair to do the same.

Meanwhile, Mal used this to gain her mother's approvel, didn't work. Maleficent said she should've destroyed them in a couple of minutes, says the woman that waited 16 years to get her revenge for not being invited to a party which by the way failed.

After that, she could never look at them. No one except Mal and Maleficent knew that she was the one that started the fire. Mal could never say anything about it, she didn't have the courage to.

The light-blue haired twins knew it was her, but didn't say anything.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. Hadie quickly snapped out of the memories. "Yeah!" He said. Hales opened the door. "Sueyin is here." She said.

"I know." He said. "I can feel her." Hales rolled her eyes with a smile.

Sueyin walked to the blind boy and sat beside him. "Sorry I haven't visited in a while." Sueyin said streching her arms. "Father doubled our training, said it would make us better warriors." She said, laying down on his lap. "Another one of the Legume children is gonna die soon, by the looks of things."

"Then how did you get away? Don't tell me you sneaked out."

She laughed. "No, Xiao helped my in this one."

"You know he hates it when you call him that." Hales said, taking a few books from a shelf. "Well, I never asked to be named Sueyin, so he's gotta deal with it." Sue said back.

"Anyone that will see you two will think you're a couple." Hales said. "You're the most closest friends anyone will ever know. I mean, your litterally sitting on him." Both of them laughed. "This is called laying down." Sueyin said then got up. " _This_ is sitting." With no warning, she jumped on him.

"Okay, never mind giving a warning." He said. She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I came all the way from Earth to Hell to say 'Hi'. What the hell is wrong with you today?" She asked.

He shrugged. "There are new people on the Isle, right?"

"Yeah." She said. "I think."

"There not meant to be here." He said quietly.

Sueyin gulped. "How in the world do you know everyth-" She stopped there for a second. "Did you develop the power to see the future?"

"I can't really see anything right know." He said. "I just felt it."

Sue rolled her eyes. "When did you two switch personalities?" She asked.

"When did you lightened up and actually had a heart?" Hales asked. It was weird to see Sueyin smile.

"Wait, are you telling me that she's smiling." He said quickly.

"Yes."

"Oh shit. We're all _doomed_!" He almost shouted sarcastically. Sueyin was just liike her brother. Heartless at first, but once you break the ice, they're really nice yet shitty people. "Well, I've got like 1 hour." She said. "Perks of being a hun." She said sarcastically.

* * *

Walking down the town made Carlos realise that even though he was from the Isle, he was not comfortable anymore. He looked at Anthony and Gwen. "I heard about..." He couldn't say his name. Gwen looked at him and sighed.

"I miss him too." She said.

No one really realized what she meant. She knew they didn't understand. "Living with that pig is worse then hell." She said. "I understand why he did it, but how selfish could he be." She gulped, trying not to cry. She took a deep breath. She was the Isle's clown, if she was sad that means all hope is somehow lost.

"Gwendolen!" A voice shouted.

All of them turned to see a 10 year-old girl rushing to her. She jumped of Gwen and knocked her off her feet. "How many times did I say not to call me that." She whispered into her sister's ear, secretly smiling. She hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "What happened?" She asked, pulling away from the hug. "Gil's gone. Gaston is also gone."

"Gone in 'Gone Crazy', right?"

Gundula nodded. "Jr, Third, Gaia, Gabby, Garnet and Gaga." She said. "The rest got away." Gwen hugged her again. She looked up to see her brother's best friend.

She got up. "Ran from class?" She asked.

Harry just nodded.

Mal walked over to Carlos. "Why is _she_ here?" She asked Carlos, well, more like hissed. "One wasn't enough now was it." Carlos rolled his eyes. "Quit being so salty. You hate them, doesn't mean I do."

Ariel walked to both of them. "What are we going to do now?" She whispered. "We go to the Evil Queen's castle." Ben whispered. Ariel gasped. "When did you-"

"I was right here all this time." He interupted.

"How's Dizzy?" Gundula asked Anthony. Dizzy was Drizella's daughter. She was also the only other 10 year-old on the Isle. It was natural that the 2 of them were best friends. "She's...doing well." Anthony answered. Ever since Trace, his _uncle,_ got sick, Dizzy became their new Cinderella 2.0.

Phillip coughed. "Mind introducing us." He said.

"Oh, this is Gwen and Anthony." Carlos said with a smile. "Gwen is Gaston's daughter and Gundula's sister." He said while she pretended to puke after hearing her father's name. "And Anthony is Anastasia's."

Cinderella stopped when she heard her step-sister's name. 'He looks exactly like her.' She thought. She was right. Same hair, same eyes, but not the same smile. Phillip just watched the Legume sisters in disgust. "Wait, Junior's the eldest, right?" He asked.

All of them looked weirdly at him. "Yeah." Gwen nodded."Nice meeting you." Gwen said smiling before she saw Mal. For a long time, she tried to talk to Mal, get close to her and ask her why. Everytime, Mal would ignore or threaten to curse her. She looked at her for a second before turning around, ignoring her and turning her frown upside down. "We were on our way to The Evil Queen's castle.

So that's what they did, to Grimhelde's castle.

Walking there, Ben suddenly appeared in front of Gwen. "Gwen, right?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "I wanted to ask you something?"

She nodded again.

"If you choose 10 kids to get off this island, who would they be?"

Mal mentally slapped her forehead. People as kindhearted as Ben have no chance on the Isle.

"Well, the natural answer would be my brothers and sisters, but we sorta are 12, so I can't really answer that question because I'm gonna have to pick 2 to stay here." She explained.

He turned to Harry. "And you?" He asked.

"I could choose Gundula, Garfield, Gustav, Gus, Dizzy, Jamie-"

"Why are you choosing the younger kids?" Anthony asked.

"Chances from better lives, I guess."

"I's surprised you didn't add Zevon." Anthony said.

"Anthony!"

"What? I mean after what he's done. That guy needs serious therapy after what happened. Yzma really os a villian."

They remembered him. The guy who tried to take over Auradon making him an actual villian. Ben wondered what hhas happened that would cause Anthony to say that.

They finally reached the castle. After only 10 minutes of walking they were in front of the gates. Mal remembered when the Evil Queen forgot to invite her to one of Evie's birthday parties. Her mother was a true party crasher.

"Man, this place brings back memories." Carlos breathed. "It sure does." Anthony said back.

When they got closer to the gate, they heard people shouting. "I thought no one was there?" Carlos said, confused.

"There isn't supposed to be someone except the silent ones." Anthony said.

* * *

"I'M NOT GONNA WAIT HERE WHILE MY DAUGHTER IS BEING BOILED ALIVE FOR ALL I KNOW!" Mulan shouted. "SHE'S MY DAUGHTER TOO, GET A GRIPP!"

"Why are they shouting again?" Gil asked Evie. He could finally sit up straight after only an hour of sleep. Ginny somehow knows how to heal a person right. "Their daughter." She said back. "She kinda got lost in the woods."

"The girl that Liang or Sue found." Gil raised his eyebrows. "They actually care?" He wanted to laugh. "I envied this unknown bitch." He said. He always wished to have a parent that actually cared. His father tried to slaughter him ad his mother threw him to his father because she doesn't want to take care of another child. The only parent-like figure he's ever had was his eldest brother : Gaston Junior. He looked at Ginny.

"Oi Sis, how's Jade?" He asked her.

"Being stubborn." She answered, walking in her room. Uma was shouting Ginny's name. "What's up." She said.

Uma pointed at Jade. "She wants to get up."

Ginny placed her finger on Jade's forehead. She simply pushed her finger, causing Jade to fall on the bed. "Good girl." She said.

Uma looked at the time. "I need to go." She ran out the room. "What's wrong?" Evie asked her when she noticed her rush. Uma was shivering.

"I ran away from school." She looked at her watch another time. "My mother thinks I'm at school. In half an hour, the school day will be over." She said looking at her watch another time. "I need to go." She rushed, grabbing her jacket and running to the exit.

Mulan and Shang were still fighting while Uma was biting her fingernails from fear.

* * *

As they wantred to open the gate. If burst open and Uma ran from it. "Hi guys. Bye guys." She said quickly before running off. 'Why is everyone I hate suddenly appearing in front of me today?' She asked herself.

Everyone peaked into the castle. "This is the place where Evie was raised?" Chad asked.

Everyone nodded slowly, entering the castle.

It was dirty and dark. They realised there were 2 light sources. 1 : The way in and out. 2 : The end of the hall.

They walked to the end and opened a door. There, they saw undercovered royalties and heroes along with some VKs. Gwen and Gundula sighed as they saw Gil. Both of them ran to their older brother and hugged him. The family moment was interrupted when he opened his eyes to see Mal.

She turned away, not being able to look at him and ran out of the place.

"MAl!" Ben ran after her. Gil looked at his sisters. They helped him walk out of the area. Carlos looked around. "Where is Lo-"

"She got kidnapped by Huns." Mulan said.

"For the last time, we don't know if they kidnapped her or not." Eugene said.

* * *

"MAL STOP!" Ben said, stopping her from exiting the castle. "What the hell is bothering you!" He exclaimed. "Ever since we got here, you've been-"

"You want to know why am I so bothered." She said. "I'm bothered because of this place! These people! This air! EVERYTHING."

"These people are so crazy and insane, they will drive you to kill yourself!" She said before starting to cry.

"Don't you dare!" They heard from behind. They turned to see him. Ben figured by the hug performance, that was Gil. He let go of Gwen that was helping him stay in balance.

"Don't you dare play the victum here Mal. You of everyone on this stinking piece of shit have no voice and right in talking!" He spat. "Maleficent might made your life hard, but you made it hell. You pushed everyone that tried to help you!"

"You were treated like a princess by everyone on the Isle but your mother. We were treated like shit by everyone and our parent." He walked to her. "You think I don't know what you did to Hales and Hadie...I tried to come close to you just like everyone else, but you just pushed me aside like them."

"So wipe those crocodile tears you bitch, because you have no idea what it's really like to be at the edge of commiting suicide. You didn't lose someone, WE DID."

Mal's tears increased. "That's enough!" Ben said to Gil. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" He shouted at the king of Auradon. "This is between family."

* * *

 **Please tell me if you like this chapter or not, I would** **appreciate a couple of reviews. Yes, I am begging for Reviews**

 **And anyone that was born on 29 August, sorry. I randomly picked the date.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you** Starflight34 **. The only one that took the time to review. It means a lot to me.**

 **Okay, I know Chinese people don't sit on the floor like the Japanese, but I kinda like it so please deal with the** **historical inaccuracy. I also know most of 'Mulan' was a historical inaccuracy and that those were'nt really Huns but then again, deal with it. I also used 'Google Translate' to help me with a couple of chinese sentences, sorry guys, I know 'Google Translate' sucks.**

* * *

" _We_ are NOT family." Mal spat.

Gil wanted to laugh. "You can tell that to yourself for as long as you want Mal, but you can't change the fact that we come from the same mother." He said. "We're still siblings"

"What!" Ben looked confused and wanted to question Mal.

" _Half-Siblings_." She corrected.

"Same mother different fathers. So what. You can't change the fact that we're blood."

She gulped looking at Ben. He didn't know what to say. "I don't consider her a mother, but you can't change that fact." Gwen quickly grabbed him for him not to fall.

"I was _never_ treated like a princess." Mal said, while her guts started getting squished.

"Take Gundula inside." Gil said looking at Gwen. She hesitated to leave his side, but after a moment, she took her little sister's hand and walked inside. Gil paused for a moment. "What exactly did you suffer?" He asked. Mal's eyes widened in hate. "I mean by the way he was trying to stop me, he might be your new boyfriend. Don't you think he deserves to know how was your life?"

Mal breathed in. She took a deep breath and looked at Ben. She turned to Gil. "My mother put me through every stage of stress anyone can think of. She made me starve for days when I would disobey her. She bruised me. She used me as her fucking punching bag when she got angry which was ALWAYS!" Her anger level started to rise as her eyes were on fire.

"You have no idea what it feels like! To feel like you're a worthless piece of shit!"

Gil raised his eyebrows. "Is that all?" He asked.

Ben looked furious. What did Gil mean 'Is that all?' Mal just told him their mother used to abuse her. Starve her. Make her feel worthless. "What do you mean 'Is that all?'" Ben blurted. He was trying not to show his beast side. Trying hard not to get exposed.

Gil looked at Ben. "Let me tell you something, pretty boy." He slowly made his way in front of Ben. "What she said was NOTHING." He spat at the king. "You lived all your life in an over-privileged kingdom. Of course these things will shock you." He looked at Mal. "You think Maleficent is bad. Try living with Gaston." He said. "Try living with a guy that doesn't care weither you starved to death. Someone that made you feel worse then shit! Forget him." He threw his arms in the air. "Try living _blind_ in a place like _THIS_!"

Mal's eyes widened. "Yes, I know what you did to Hadie."

"Where were you for the past couple of months?" He asked her.

"Auradon." She answered.

He slowly walked to her. "Let me fill you in on what has happened, princess." Her eyes narrowed at what he called her. "For the past months, we suffered double what you did in your entiry life because those pieces of SHIT didn't want us to rebel like you did!" He looked at both of them.

"Tremaine threw ACID at Trace! Hook SHOT Harry ANOTHER TIME! Jade got RAPED! For fuck sake, my brother's hair turned WHITE!"

Ben thought Gil might be joking. Those things would never be true. "This is just the beginning."

Ben closed his eyes not wanting to hear anything anymore. "You all remember Zevon, don't you." He said. Ben opened his eyes. 'I would never feel sorry for Zevon.' He said to himself. Remembering the feeling of being frozen.

"You remember him. Tall, Turquoise, really rude, great at chemistry and making potions." He said, making them remember every moment he tried to use Jafar's staff against them. "A while ago, he returned to the Isle. He was shivering, not from the ice you froze him in, but from the fear of what will Yzma do to him."

"You know what happened 2 days after that?" He asked them. They didn't want to listen, but held back their voices. "He tried killing himself."

That moment, everything stopped. Ben ordered for him to be placed back in the Isle just for the safety of his people and the villain too. "What do you mean-"

"You heard me." Gil said to Ben. "He could't take it. Yzma started hurting Yzla because she wanted to torment him. So, a couple of days later, he set fire to himself."

Ben's eyes widened. "He...what!" Ben breathed.

"His screams was heard across all the Isle. It killed most of us from the inside."

He noticed the way Ben and Mal looked at him. "He's still alive... Somehow." He walked away. "So don't think you suffered anything, because we had it worse then you, even your _friends_ know that."

"You think you suffered, go ahead and ask Evie, Carlos or Jay. I'm sure they would tell you what happened to them."

Both guys looked at her. "I tried for a long time to talk to you, to actually be your brother. Everytime, you'd push me away."

He walked inside, leaving Mal who fell on her knees. He left the girl to tend to the wounds of the past.

* * *

Liang walked over to Lonnie. The training room was empty. No one was there. Both Liang and Lonnie were changed to black karate-like uniforns. "Okay, the first thing you need to know is 'Why are you learning to fight.'" He said. "Why _did_ you ask me to teach you fighting?" He asked.

"I want to learn how to fight people." She answered.

He rolled his eyes. "If so." He turned to walk away. "Martial art is not a game."

"Wait a second!" She exclaimed.

"děng yíxià." He said

"Huh?"

"You said you also wanted to learn Chinese. 'děng yíxià' is 'wait a second.'"

"Well...Da Ne e Sha."

"That's Japanese." He pointed out. "It means 'That's it.'"

She rolled her eyes. "Why did you learn how to fight if you say it's not a game?" She asked. "What I saw a couple of hours ago didn't look like self defense."

He turned to her. "I am honoring the wisdom that was passed onto us by my ancestors. I am honoring their souls that died in battle. I am honoring my ancestors. I was honoring every Hun that gave their life for us. I don't expect you to understand."

She thought for a second. "Why?" She asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." He said. "I am honoring them because it's the right thing to do."

"Your father killed some of my family's men in the war." She said. "I want to learn how to fight so I can beat you. That's the way I'll honor them"

He didn't really understand how those two things are in the same topic but he couldn't help but smile. "You have a long way to go if you want to beat me." He said.

"We'll start off with the basic of self defense." He said.

"Self defense? I want the cool stuff." She said making him question her intelligence. "Attack me." He ordered. She looked at him weirdly. "Do I need to say it again?" He asked.

She took her stand and tried to punch him quickly. He moved, grabbed her arm and twirled her easily. She hit the ground. "How can I say 'Son of a bitch' in Chinese?" She asked.

"Wángbā dàn." He said, reaching out to her and helping her get up. "Let's start with the basics." He said.

In one day, he taught her what he learned when he was about 4 years-old. The basic stance of self-defense and how to dislocate someone's shoulder. "We're done for today." He said. She looked disappointed. "Why?" She asked.

"Then again, I must say, you ask a lot of questions." He said. "The answer is..." He waited. She didn't know why he stopped talking for a moment.

Someone walked in the training room and said. "Sir, dinner is ready."

"We'll be right there." He said.

He turned to her. "Hungry?" He asked. She nodded. "Where does the food come from here on the Isle?" She asked. "Auradon's trash." He simply answered. He looked at her. "You're gonna get used to it in no time."

"They really do respect you, don't they."

"Yup."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Hm."

She took that as a 'Yes.'

"If the Isle trully is terrible, why does this place look better than the Emperor's Palace?" She asked.

He looked at her. "The Huns were one of the last Villains to be captured. When we got here, we claimed the east side of the Isle. We chopped of trees that made the wood we are standing on. We walled this place so it would protect us. We made a home. We made the best out of a bad situation. Unlike most villains." He explained. "Most of those antics come from home."

"Wait...we?"

"As I said, the Huns were one of the last villains to be captured. How many years do you think it took them to capture all those people?"

"A lot." She answered.

"Exactly." He said. "Most Vks here were born on the Isle. I wasn't. I was born in Auradon."

Her eyes widened. "Them why are you here? Why don't you like in Auradon?"

"Ask your king...former king to be exact." He said. "I'm not the only one. Gaston's 2 eldest sons were also born in Auradon."

"But Gaston was captured easily."

"They're the oldest ones on the Isle...Well, they were, now it's only one." He said. Lonnie didn't really understand, but she thought it was bbest to keep quiet because Liang started to shift uncomfortably because of the topic.

Walking in the dining room made Lonnie wonder how will she survive this. She gulped looking at everyone including Shan Yu. She's gonna have dinner with the enemy for heaven's sake!

A girl that looked her age entered the room. She looked at Liang and grabbed Lonnie. "I heard about you." She hissed. "You're NOT sitting beside my little brother." She said as she sat on the floor and made Lonnie sit beside her.

Most of the people in the room stared at her weirdly. It was uncomfortable. "Sueyin." A woman said. "Yes madam Ying." She answered. "Fang, was it." Lonnie nodded. "Fang will be sleeping in your room tonight." Madam Ying said. "I will not have her sleeping in his room." She pointed at Liang. He just rolled his eyes. "Sueyin, please don't kill her." He said.

"I won't Xiao Long." She put her arm around Lonnie. "We'll just talk 'Girl's Stuff.'" She said.

Liang knew that by the end of the night, Lonnie would be crying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you, Guest that I have no idea what are you called, but I will just call you Guest for now, for telling me my story doesn't stink. Any Guest next time, please leave a name, it's really awkward just calling you Guest.**

 **I don't really think anyone will like this chapter...mostly the last part.**

* * *

"That's them." Ursula said, looking at her cauldron. Queen Grimhilde aka The Evil Queen, The Queen Of Hearts and Mother Gothel stood beside her. "Those traitors." The Queen Of Heart spat looking at the water in the cauldron that showed them the people in Grimhilde's castle. The Evil Queen looked at her daughter. "What a disgrace." She said. "She didn't put on mascara and that lipstick colour doesn't blend with her make-up." Literally the only thing she cared about.

"What has she done to her hair?" The Queen Of Hearts said while Mother Gothel ignored them and stared at Rapunzel

"Finally, we'll get our revenge." She looked at the Sea Witch. "If only Maleficent was here." Ursula said, putting her finger in the water and making the vision change. "Who should we tell?" She asked.

"No one." Grimhilde said. "We'll wait for an opening, then, in the middle of town, we'll exploit them."They looked at each other and laughed evilly, till they started coughing.

Seconds later, Uma entered the house. "I'm home." She panted.

"We'll leave you to your family business." Grimhilde said.

"Come on, ladies." The Queen Of Hearts said. "Quinn probably returned. He'll do our make-up, fix our hair and shining our heels. You're always welcomes, Ursula dear, but please deal with your..." She looked slowly at Uma. "Problem... before you come...I don't want to babysit."

The three wicked villains got out of the place, but before that, Gothel gave Ursula a look.

Ursula looked at the clock. "You weren't in school." She said as Uma gulped.

"What makes you think that, mother." Uma tried hard not to sound scared by the truth is: If her mother's looks could kill, she would probably be being buried right now. "Gothel said that you didn't go for a couple of days, actually."

And that moment, Uma knew she was dead meat.

"Mother, please."

Ursula grabbed her daughter's hair and pulled her head closed. "Your just like your father." She spat, pushing her onto the ground. "Worthless." She grabbed her from her shirt's collar and threw her near the cauldron. "Look!" She ordered. Uma just stared at the ground, not knowing what to do.

"I said LOOK!" She shouted, pointig at the cauldron. Uma quickly got up and looked at the vision. She saw everyone in the castle. "I don't understand." She said. "Of course you don't." Ursula said, touching the water and making king Eric show up.

"Eren?" Uma looked confused.

Ursula smacked her daughter. "I raised an idiot." She said, slapping her forehead. "This is not who ever you thought. This is King Eric." She spat.

"But, that's crazy!" Uma breathed while her cheek slowly turned red. "Why would he-"

"Are you saying I'm lying." Ursula said, walking slowly to her.

"No..I-I-I'd never." She gulped, closing her eyes, knowing what will happen next.

* * *

Gil threw himself on a sofa. "So, you registered in school yet?" He asked.

"Huh?" No one understood.

"I'm just saying, if you're gonna be staying here, might as well go to school. This is for anyone under 18, that is." He said placing him hand on his forehead.

"That.." Phillip looked at his daughter. "Is actually not a bad idea."

Audrey's eyes widened. She didn't want to go to a school filled with villainy children.

"We'll swing by to headmaster Facilier's office tomorrow." Carlos said. Chad was on Audrey's side now.

"H-H-Headmaster Facilier?"

"Yeah, headmaster Facilier." Evie said. "By the way, anyone seen Mal?" She asked then turned her attention on Gil. He noticed that she was staring at him. "Don't look at me, she's in the arms of that Maxie guy." He said as Gundula sat on him.

Evie knew something was wrong. The fact that Gil took that long speaking with her shouts trouble. Mal is one of her best friends, but Gil was always a nice guy to her when half the school guys would try to grab her ass or stare at her breasts. He was the one that help her to trust some guys and recognize a player right away. That's how she met Jay and Carlos, through him.

But the truth is : If he didn't say he was Mal's brother, she would still be afraid to go out of the castle.

When she asked Mal about him, the purplette spat at the floor and said she had no siblings. That's why Evie chose to stare at him that moment, she knew they were siblings and Mal hated the fact, for no reason.

"Gil...What did you do?" She asked.

"Just said the truth." He said. "The truth always hurts. If it didn't, my older brother wouldn't be dead." Gwen quickly took Gundula and got out of the room. The last thing she's want is for her sister to get the nightmares most of them have.

Everyone fell into silence. "Dead." Ben who just entered repeated. Mal just wrapped her arms around herself and didn't look at Gil. She just stared at the floor.

"I heard about that...what happened to Greg." Carlos admitted.

What everyone understood that moment is that one of Gaston's sons is dead. "You don't blame it on the heroes, do you?" Phillip asked.

"PHIL!" Everyone shouted.

"It's fine, guys." Gil said. "The truth is...Yeah, I _do_ blame the king and those _heroes_ for my brother's death."

"Why?"

Gil rolled his eyes. "Jr. and Greg were born in Auradon. They had the right to stay there while Gaston was already here, but somehow, they're here thanks to those so called _heroes._ I would really love to tell them they're no heroes, just a bunch of cowards who killed innocent souls." He looked at Mal then shook his head.

"Why do I even try?" He whispered to himself before exiting the room and going to see his sisters.

* * *

Gil knocked the door and entered. "Hey." He said. Gwen looked at him in a way that said 'Did you really have to mention Greg.' Her eyes wanted to tear down, to shout out everything she's chaining up.

"How many rooms are there in this place?" Gundula asked.

"I don't know." Gil and Gwen admitted.

The moment passed. "Do you know where Garfield, Gus or Gustav might have gone to?" He asked Gundula. She shook her head. She clucked onto her knees. Gwen felt her sister. "We'll find them." She assured her.

"It's not them I'm worried about." Gundula said lifting her head up. "How did he die?" She asked.

Both of them stood speechless. No one under the age of 14 in their family way told, they wanted it to stay that way. They knew their siblings would come ask one day, but not this young.

"Let's not talk about that." Gil said.

"Everytime I say his name it's 'Let's not talk about him'" Gundula said. "Why won't anyone say anything!"

"Gundula." Gwen called. "Enough." She said making her sister stop talking.

Gil sighed. "We'll talk about this when you're older, okay." He said, touching her hair.

She blew on her bangs. "What's the thing with age!" She exclaimed. "It's always 'When your older.' I'm 10!"

"And that is exactly why we say 'When your older.'" Gwen said. "I wasn't allowed to skip school till I turned 15." She is 15.

"Yeah, but Jr. was the one that created those rules." Gundula said. "That doesn't count."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Jr. said the rule was 'You are not allowed to skip school till you turn 18.'" Gil said.

Both of them looked at him. Gaston isn't a perfect father figure. Actually, he isn't even a father figure. Thankfully, Jr. didn't inherit his father's idiocity. When Gaston was too busy being stupid, Jr. actually made rules in that house. Their father didn't teach them not to touch fire, Jr. did. He was more of a father to them then Gaston was ever. That is why one day, his hair turned white. Marie Antoinette syndrome.

"Third would write a book about this." Gwen admitted.

"Third would write a book about anything." Gil said sarcastically.

Gaston The Third is Gaston's 3rd son. He is also the splitting image of Jr...Seriously, both of them are look-alikes. The only way to tell them apart is their eyes. Third inherited his father's blue eyes, which he is not proud of, by the way. While Jr. somehow was born with violet eyes. It was a true mystery where he got them from. People use to think that Jr. and Third were twins. What they don't know is they come from different mothers, infact, most of the Legume children are half-sibling. Just like Gil is Mal's brother, Gundula is Uma's sister and Gwen is Quinn's.

Third was not a narcissistic sexist loser like his father, he was a writer, and a great one, if anyone might add.

"It truly mades people wonder: How is he related to Gaston." Gwen admitted.

"It makes people wonder: How are any of us related to Gaston." Gundula corrected. Even if she is physically 10, her mind is far beyond that age. That's what made most of them worry. Every teen in that family didn't have a normal childhood, so they tried to give their younger siblings the life they never had. Then again, who has a normal life on this island. None lived a normal life, but they made it at least a little bit better.

The one thing they learned is that family stick together.

* * *

It was freezing. The room was colder then any night he spend sleeping on the streets of the island. He was the third to take on his father's name, a name both him and his older brother believe to be cursed. His body was tied up.

He was chained on a wooden table. His hands tied up over his head and his feet bind to the end of the table. His head was restrained as water droplets slowly dripped on his forehead.

Somehow, his father knew the 'Chinese Water Torture' technique. A way to mentally torture someone by tying them up and letting water drops fall on their foreheads.

It eventually started getting the best of him. His tears started falling down his face as the water slowly dripped on his. It was driving him mad. Everything, from being tied up, to the water, to this freezing dark not to mention lonely room.

The door opened as Gaston Senior entered. "I raised a bund of little girls." He said. Third's face changed from terrified to loath.

"Looks like I didn't teach you respect." He said

"You didn't teach me anything." Third corrected, trying to hide the fact that...This is gonna drive him crazy.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" He asked. Gaston just proceeded by adding ice to the already cold-to-freezing water above him. "Nothing, I just wanna have a little fun every once in a while." He said looking at his reflection in the water. He started flexing his muscles while staring at his reflection

"You held up this far, unlike Gaga, Gabby and Garnet." He whispered in Third's ear after he finished putting the ice. "Wonder how much will it take to break Gaia and Jr."

"You son of a bitch!" He shouted. "What the hell did you do to them!"

"Made them face their fears." He said before getting out.

Everyone has fears, just like everyone has phobias. Clowns, bees, spiders, hieghts, being alone, the colour yellow, etc.

Can a phobia really kill someone?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys! Have you seen the Descendants 2 trailer! I'm in love with it! I am seriously going through an extreme illness known as 'Writer's Block'. The scene in the classroom was inspired by true event that happened in my class :) . I also don't really like this chapter but...whatever.**

 **Starflight34 : All of us want to strangle Gaston. You will go from hating to despising him after a few other chapters. Thanks for your review!**

* * *

To Lonnie, nothing in her life was as awkward as those 30 minutes she spend eating dinner. She was taught how to use chopstick, but not how to sit on the floor. It was mostly uncomfortable. Everyone kept giving her death glares, mostly Sueyin.

"Goodnight." Sueyin said, grabbing Lonnie and getting out of the room. She was walking fast enough that Lonnie tripped over. Sue rolled her eyes. "Get up." She said coldly. Lonnie did as she said and walked to Sue's room.

"Close the door." She said before opening her closet. Lonnie closed the door behind her as Sue threw clothes at her face.

Lonnie looked at them. "Thanks." She said.

"Don't thank me, you're the enemy."

Suddenly, a knife was thrown beside her. It got stuck in the wall. Sueyin grabbed another and stabbed Lonnie's sleeve down causing her to get pinned down on the ground. "Listen, and listen good." Sueplaced another knife only a few inches away from the other knife in Lonnie's sleeve. "I don't know exactly why you came here." She placed a third one only a few inches away from the one before. "But if you try anything, and a do mean _anything_ on my brother!" She placed a sword against her neck. "I will make sure you will die slowly and painfully!" She removed the sword from Lonnie's neck.

Lonnie was now struggling to get the knifes that were stick in her sleeve that pinned her down on the ground out.

Sue rolled her eyes, got down, grabbed the 3 knifes and pulled them, finally freeing her.

The Hun sat down on her bed and looked at Lonnie. "Aren't you gonna sit?" She asked her.

'Is she serious?' Lonnie asked herself. That girl just threatened to kill her and she expect Lonnie to sit beside her.

"I made my point." Sue said, twirling one on the knifes in between of her fingers. "Now you choose weither you follow them or die."

Lonnie just stared at her weirdly. "I know you're not from here Lonnie, I just want to keep my little brother safe."

She sighed in relief when she heard her name. She walked to the girl that tried to stab her a few seconds ago and sat beside her. "He told you." She said.

"My brother would never keep a secret from me, he could never, no matter how he tried." Sueyin said. "But he would keep it from anyone else."

"Don't worry, I kinda like someone back home." Lonnie said to her.

"That's good to know."

"You're his older sister?" She asked Sue.

"Well, we don't exactly know who the oldest is, but I like to call him 'Little Brother'."

"So...Why is he the heir to the Hun throne then?" Lonnie asked.

Sueyin slapped her forehead. "Okay, first of all, there is no _throne_ to us Huns. Second of all, he beat me in battle. He won fair-and-square. It's his right."

Lonnie got up and walked to the clothes Sue gave her earlier that were lying on the floor. "Do you mind me..." She said pointing at the clothes.

Sueyin rolled her eyes and walked out of her bedroom while cursing at Lonnie.

A few moments later, she got in. She threw a fur blanket to her.

Lonnie didn't say anything. "This is...nice." She said feeling the soft fur of the blanket. "Where did you get it?" She asked

"I made it."

Lonnie raised her eyebrows. "Tracking animals, skining them and making resources. Don't they teach you at least the basic of survival in Auradon!?"

Lonnie shook her head. "No, not really."

"What the hell do they teach you in Auradon. How to dress up for balls, coronations and parties?"

"That's exactly what they teach us." Lonnie said. "Well, also few tips on how to behave during social events and-"

"No wonder you all are so weak." Sueyin muttered.

"Does Liang know how to make something like this too, or is it just a woman's thing?" Lonnie asked.

Sueyin turned to her. "Are you an idiot, of course he does. There is no such thing as a 'Woman's Thing'. How sexist!"

Lonnie kinda felt imbarassed by that question. "And I thought the daughter of Mulan would undersand." Sue muttered.

She said throwing her a pillow. 'Will she stop throwing stuff at me!?' Lonnie thought. "You sleep on the floor."

"The floor." Lonnie repeated just to make sure she heard her right. "What? You don't like it, princess."

"No, no. Not at all. I just didn't hear you." She quickly explained.

"First night away from how, right."

Lonnie nodded. "I've never really slept in a place other then the school or my house." She admitted. "But I also thought that Huns were capable of surviving at a temperature below freezing in the wild."

"We can."

That is how no one got to sleep on Sueyin's bed that night. Genius Lonnie.

* * *

It was the first night in a long time that most of them didn't sleep in their comfortable beds. Most adults stayed up all night just...thinking.

It was the first night in like forever that Gil, Gwen and Gundula shared a bed in order to comfort one another.

The morning wasn't that great either. It was mostly uncomfortably that all of them were asleep in Evie's house. It meant, they had to open up locked room, because let's face it, no one could live in a castle this big without getting lost.

Breakfast was the biggest challange. Most of them got used to waking up, eating breakfast in bed while a maid rubs their feet.

"So, there is no breakfast! Henry exclaimed.

"What do you expect, _your highness._ " Gil said the last word as if he was mocking him. He didn't actually know most of them are in fact royal.

"When does school start?" Doug asked.

"12 P.M." Evie, Carlos and Gil answered at the same time.

Everyone raised their eyebrows. "What kind of a school is that?" Melody asked.

"Apparently, one for future _villains._ " Gwen said sarcastically.

"Do we need anything, pens, books, you know, all that stuff?"

"What kind of a world did they live in?" Gil asked.

"Pff, Auradon." Jay muttered.

"And her." Chad said pointing at Gundula. "Doesn't she go to an elementary school or something."

Most VKs looked at each other. "I'm home-schooled." Gundula said simply. "Unless Jr. isn't here, I'm free."

"How long does it take to get from here to the school?" Audrey asked.

"Ugh, would you all stop asking about school!" The three Legumes exclaimed.

The people understood that now, it's best if they shut up.

The three siblings grabbed their jackets and got out. "Are you sure it's okay to let him go to school. I mean, it's barely been a day for him to recover. I mean, Jade can barely walk." Mulan whispered.

"I'M OKAY!" They heard him shout from outside. "How did he hear-"

"Don't bother asking." Jay said. "Gil is like one of the world's greatest mysteries. It's like asking yourself if you can lick you own elbow."

"Bet you can." Carlos smiled.

"I bet I can." Jay said back.

"It's better if we get going." Evie said before Jay tried to lick her elbow.

All the AKs stood up and walked behind the rotten 4. The parents watched their children walking out the door. "What are we going to do know?" Ariel asked.

"We need to get those poor kids out of here." Cinderella said looking at Henry. "Ella's right." He said. "When Ben comes back, we'll ask him how's the schooling system then call off this mission. We need to get every innocent life off this island."

Phillip just growled. Everyone looked at him. "You've got something to say, Phillip?"

"Even if I had, no one would care." He spat.

"Okay, we all know what happened, it won't happen again. Gaston would be locked up along with every other villain."

* * *

"You study _here_?" Chad looked disgusted. He couldn't believe that Dragon Hall was a school. A building that was originally a tomb is no great place to study. "Yes, we do." Evie said. "We just need to go to the headmaster and tell him about...You all."

So they walked to the most hated place in this school, Facilier's office. Jay wanted to open the door, but the AKs stopped him. "Don't you knock?" Meldoy asked. "Facilier hates knocking." Carlos said. "To live on the Isle is to not have manners." Jay simply opened the door. They stopped when they saw that Facilier had guests.

"Hi guys, long time no see." A Hun said, turning to look at them and winking.

The rotten 4 froze at the sight of his face. They slowly gulped. "Hey..Liang." They greeted his awkwardly. The AKs noticed they started to shift uncomfortably. Were they afraid of this guy?

Then, they realized that someone was with him. "Hey." Said Lonnie. They just stood there, frozen.

Dr. Facilier cleared his throat. "And why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh, yes, that. Those guys are new here, we just-"

"Freddreek!" He called. A moment later, a guy that looked like Freddie entered. "They're on you." Dr. Facilier simply said, leaving everything to his son. In a matter of seconds, thy got kicked out.

Evie quickly grabbed lonnie. "Of all people, why Shan Xiao Long?" She hissed at Lonnie.

"What's up." Liang said. Carlos gulped taking a few steps backwards and hiding behind Mal. "I still don't get why you lot are afraid of me." Liang said bluntly.

"Umm...Clay...Sammy...Rick and Lefou De-"

"Okay, I get it." He interrupted Mal. "You know Lonnie."

"Yeah." They said. "Wait you know! You told him?!"

"Not exactly. He found out by himself."

"And how is that?" Mal asked.

"I have no idea how he found out." Lonnie said then quickly turned to Liang. "Say, how did you find out?"She asked.

"You necklace." He said. "It says your name on it along with a picture of you and your parents." He pointed out.

"Oh."

"Okay, found what out!" Freddreek exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. "That her nickname is Lonnie." Carlos said quickly. "Her full name is...Ling Fang, but we call her Lonnie."

"I hate that name so please don't call me that." Lonnie said after Carlos to in sure he believed them. "What do we have now?" Kya asked.

"E.S.N.P" Freddreek answered.

"Esnp?." Chad asked.

"No, not esnp, E.S.N.P"

"What's the difference?" Audrey asked.

"E.S.N.P

Evil Schemes and Nasty Plots." Freddreek said. "After that we have M.A.T.H."

"Math?"

Freddreeck slapped his forehead. "No, M.A.T.H : Mental Abuse To Humans." He pointed out.

"Oh."

* * *

They found the classroom that basically looked like trash. The tables were dirty and scrabbled all over and the walls had curse words and 'Long Live Evil.' drawn all over them. The students just sat on the tables, putting their feet on the chairs. They still had a couple of minutes till class actually start.

Most of them were sharing weird inside jokes. Gwen was in the middle of it all. She somehow was able to skip an entire year. They walked up to hear what was going on. "What's up." Jay said loudly. He stopped when he saw Gwen holding a piece of paper that was scribbled. "What is _that_?" He asked her, pointing at the paper.

"It's my geography homework. I must draw one of Auradon's peninsulas that I will someday conquer." She said. Evie raised her eyebrows. "You were able to escape from your father with your homework."

"No, it was in my locker."

"It kinda looks like a banana." Doug said, looking at it in a different direction.

"Nah, it looks more of a penis." Seth said bluntly, tilting his head a little bit.

Gwen looked at it one more time. She realized Seth was kinda right. She raised her shoulders for a second, put the paper down to her jeans as if she was a boy and began walking around. The class bursted in laughter. All except the AKs.

"Doesn't she have some shame to do something like that?"Audrey asked. She looked at the rotten 4 that were laughing along. "Gwen is the clown of the Isle, what do you expect." Jay said. No matter what the situation was, Gwen knew how to cheer someone up, how to cheer VKs to be exact.

"Settle down!" Lady Tremaine shouted. Everyone took their seats. Carlos was able to find Anthony and sit beside him. Moments later, there were only 2 sounds heard in the room. The sounds were either her cane hitting the ground or her complaining about how her daughters should have been married off to wealthy highclassed men. It annoyed everyone in the classroom including her own grandson, Anthony.

"Where's Trace?" Carlos asked. Anthony gulped. "He's not coming anytime soon." He muttered. Carlos looked around the room. "What about Uma." He whispered.

Lady Tremaine started walking around the room. "Anthony, Carlos. Care to share something?"

They were in the spot. "Ah, Cinderella is whiny bitch that doesn't deserve being queen." Anthony said quickly. Tremaine smiled. "Sit down." He knew the exact was to keep his grandmother from getting angry although he saw it unfair that he never knew Cinderella, thus he had no right to say anything meanwhile Chad was trying too hard not to try and kill him for insulting his mother.

 _We couldn't contact her. Her mother's shop is closed._ Anthony wrote on a piece of paper, not wanting to have to go through what he just did a couple of seconds ago.

Carlos read the piece of paper. He grabbed Anthony's pen and started to write. _Something must have happened to her._ He wrote

 _No shit Sherlock._ Was Anthony's reply. They put away the pen and paper and started paying attention to class. By paying attention, it means they either make fun of Tremaine or sleep through the half hour.

After surviving that half an hour. The AKs barely breathed. "Is this what you really study?" Ben asked Mal as they walked outside the classroom. She nodded. "Our system is a completely other universe compare to Auradon's." She admitted.

Both of them walked together. "Mal, I need to ask you abo-"

"Is it about Gil?" She asked. Ben nodded. "Yeah, he seems like a nice guy, once you get through that sarcastic, ruthless, soul crushing, asshole shell of his. I just want to-"

Mal grabbed him and walked to a janitor's closet. "Look, we come from the same mother but different fathers, okay." She said simply. "Both of us were an accident. I know...embarrassing ."

"No, I didn't want to talk about blood. Well...Yeah, it's kinda about blood. I just wanted to ask you why do you hate him."

Mal took a moment to think. "I don't know." She admitted. "To be honest, I have no idea...I just grew up not liking him."

"Mal...He's your only family left." Ben said. "It's better not to lose him like everyone else." Mal took a long time to think. Why did she actually hate him? Man how she hated when Ben was right!

* * *

Walking out of the school made most of them finally feel safe although they should be feeling afraid of being out in the open. "I've been talking to Maria and I've got to say, don't you think it's weird?" Carlos asked.

Everyone's attention turned to him. "I mean, the news of us coming back to the Isle has completly spread. Don't you think it's weird that our parents haven't shown their faces yet?"

It made most of the wonder. The Evil Queen, Cruella and Jafar would have come for them by now.

"Why? Did you miss us." They stopped at their tracks when they heard the voice of no other than Cruella.

Carlos' face went pale. He started shivering at the sight of his mother. Jay and Evie took a few steps in front of him as if they were bodyguards.

The worst of the worst were here!

* * *

"Hello Gaston." Gaston said, closing the door behind him. "I've named you after myself thinking you will someday grow up to be as good as me" He placed his hand on his forehead. "But then again, who can be as good as Gaston."

Jr. wanted to roll his eyes. "What do you want." He spat.

"Unfortunately, you have your mother's goodie goodness."

That sentence made Junior's eyes widen. "You've never talked about her."

"And your not afraid." Gaston said. "Of course, you were always alone even when Greg was still here."

Junior wanted to attack Gaston.

"You don't seem worried." Gaston commented. "Guess you lost the love for your siblings and finally decided to join us."

Jr. chuckled. "Everytime I almost fall asleep you play this shitty siren that makes me wish I can tear my eyes and ears out. You usually are more creative with your punishments and give me the worst one. Sleep deprevation is a nice way to drive someone crazy, but I survived worse."

Gaston chuckled. "This time, it's a bit different." He said. He put a spider as large as his fist in front of Jr. "Your little sister was always afraid of spiders and other insects."

Jr. then realized what his _father_ is doing. Any insect on the Isle is poisenous and can kill a person after a couple of hours after stinging.

"You asshole son of a bitch!"

"I was called much worse."

"Why? Why are you doing this?! What did I ever do to you!"

Gaston moved his hand and started choking his son. "You remind me of that bitch Belle. Bookworm, caring and other disgusting features." He released Jr a couple of seconds later.

Jr. fell on the ground and started to cough while his hand massaged his neck. "Is that why! She rejected you 20 years ago." Jr. knew that he shouldn't have said those words.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter won't really have a lot of action. Assuming reading Carlos', Evie's and Jay's backstories aren't considered action.**

 **Jm anon (Guest) : Trust me, Jr. is my favorite character for sequel reasons and to let him go through that pain makes me really guilty, but that's howw the story has to go. I'm not planning to stop writing anytime soon but I'm planning to end it in due time. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Carlos stood behind his friends. He looked at the horror in front of him that was his mother. From all the 4, Carlos was the one that was physically abused the most. He could never forget thanks to the scars on his legs and arms.

He remembered everytime he woke up to the feeling of the bear traps attacking his body. His mother, Cruella didn't care in he bled to death, she cared if her fur would get dirtied by his blood. She forced him to sleep on her closet's floor because she only had one bedroom in her house and she didn't want his to have it. Every night before going to sleep, she would lay the traps, worried if someone would try to steal her 'Babies' or 'True Love.'

He was forced to sleep in the closed, in an uncomfortable position because of the traps and had to be careful not to touch her fur.

The first time the traps closed, he almost lost his leg. Cruella punished him because her white fur coat had a drop of blood on it.

Everyday when he wakes up and if he was bleeding he takes an old reeked out rug and cleans himself. Then, he goes on with his chores, that are about doing everything while his mother was chilling on the couch or talking with The Queen Of Hearts about fashion.

"Carlos!" His mother shouted. He walked to her without saying a word. "Get me my fur coat!" She ordered.

He simply did what he was told and brought her the coat.

"I didn't want this coat, I wanted the other one!"

"But you have so many, how was I suppose to know which one you wanted." He said.

Her eyes widened. "Are you talking back to me."

"What, no."

She took out her leather whip. "You're being a bad boy, and you know what I do to bad boys." She said. He tried to hold back his tears as she tied him up. He wasn't allowed to make a sound as she enjoyed every second of it. His lip started to bleed as he was biting it because he didn't want to make a single sound. His tears rolled by down to his face as he silently wished for death.

Then came the time where nothing mattered anymore. He was a walking zombie. He moved like a broken doll that his mother controlled. Life didn't matter anymore.

He met Maria, Gil and Evie when he was 12. He met the light that showed him life is worth living for. He could never forget the moment the closet door got opened. He thought it was his mother but it wasn't. A blue-haired girl, a light brown-haired boy and a black-haired girl were standing in front of him. "I told you a heard someone crying." The blue-haired one said.

He found out his mother wasn't in the house and quickly tried to clean up her fur. Maria, Gil and Evie looked at each other and forcefully pulled him out of the closet. They tend to his wounds and helped him clean up. "I still don't know your names." He said.

"This is Mary and Gil. I'm Evie." Evie said.

Maria coughed. "The name's Maria." She insisted then looked at Carlos. "My dad named my Mary but I like being called Maria."

"I'm Carlos." He smiled and hugged them. Gil looked at the two while Evie and Maria knew that he was longing for human interaction and were shocked to know he was at the same age as them. He looked like he was 8 or 9.

Now, he had friends. He knew that he could never escape his mother's abuse. Every slap she gave him for hanging her fur the wrong way. Every kick for not finishing his chores on time. Every word that came from her mouth when she'd look at him. It hurted, physically and mentally, but he had friends that helped him survive.

Was he happy whe the Limo arrived to pick him up? OF COURSE! He couldn't believe he was going to escape the hands of one psychopathic Cruella De Vil.

* * *

Evie's story was a bit different then others. She didn't get physically punished. Grimhelde always cared about the looks more then the brains. That's why Evie mostly starved. She remembered everytime her mother would tell her she's too fat, too ugly and too smart. Grimhelde taught her beauty tips in order to get her daughter to forget doing her homework.

Evie was mostly the prey for preditors thanks to her beautiful looks. She was truely the fairest of them all, but beauty comes with a price. When she was 9, a man came up to her and told her she was beautiful. She just smiled thinking it was a compliment, but it wasn't. He tried dragging her to god know where before Mal showed up. She used her mother's name to scare him off.

"Thank you." Evie breathed to the stranger. "Don't mention it." Mal said. "I mean seriously, that could ruin my reputation." Evie just smiled, the 2 have been best friends ever since.

When she actually started to go to school and doing some homework. She remembered half the boys in her class hitting on her. She could never trust anyone that wasn't one of her friends that happened to be girls. Her mother would say it's a good thing because it means she's beautiful.

When she was 11, she was convinced that she was fat, thanks to her mother. She ran across the Isle over 7 times each day. She went to the point where she wouldn't drink water. And the moment she stood on the scale, she'd cry for hours because she thought she was overweight when the truth is, she was to the point where people can see her bones.

One day, while she was walking from school while some boys stared at her ass. She felt dizzy. In a second, her vision went blurry while she didn't feel her body falling onto the ground. The guys smiled. "Come on." One whispered. As they tried to touch her, their hands got twisted. Sounds of crackes were heard as they shouted, running away.

He looked at her with eyes that meant no harm. He carried her away from the town.

She woke up an hour later. She looked around to see she wasn't in her bedroom. She was in someone else's bed. "You're finally awake." He said. She freaked. "It's okay, I'm a friend. I just want to help." He said. She didn't believe him. She couldn't.

He sighed. 'Looks like we're going this the hard way.' He thought. "You know Mal. Purple-hair and a personality that fits with it." He said. Evie nodded. "I'm her brother."

"No way."

His eyes started glowing yellow. "My name's Gil." He said then placed a tray of food in front of her. "Eat." He said.

"I'm not really hungry." She lied.

"You fainted due to malnourishment and starvation. That according to what my older brother says. So I barely believe you're not hungry."

"I can't eat." She said wanting to push the food away.

"Why?" He asked.

"Bacause I'm fat." She cried. He sighed. He took her hand and placed it on his chest/rib cage . "Can you feel my bones?" He asked.

"A little bit, not really." She said. He placed her hand on her own body. "Can you feel yours?" He asked. She nodded. "You're not fat." He said. After that, he helped her get better.

He was the only guy she could truely trust and he didn't like that she felt that way because of some idiots on the island. So he dragged another guy. "Evie, this is Jay. Jay, Evie." He said. Jay wanted to whistle when he looked at Evie but Gil stepped on his foot. "He's a friend of mine. We knew each other for a very long time."

Evie felt unsure but after a couple of days, she trusted him. After that, they taught her how to defend herself in case anything happens.

Her mother was not pleased. "You're eating too much." She spat when she saw Evie taking a bite from a small sandwich. "You mustn't know how to fight! Princes don't like independed women who know how to defend themselves. You must be vulnerable. Take a look at Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella. They were just beautiful and didn't do anything and got their happy ending!"

Evie held her breath. "What about Rapunzel and Jasmine." She said. "They were smart and got their happy ending."

The Evil Queen's eyes widened. "Those 2 married theives and street rats!" She spat. "If it wasn't for their royal status they would be in the streets!"

That day, she went to school and didn't open her mouth. She played dump and that worried her friends. "Evie, you're so smart." Finally Jay said whhat was in his mind. "You don't have to play dump to live happily."

"Don't you see, this is the only way I can live." She cried.

"You're an idiot." Gil blurted out. Jay looked at him. "Gil!" He hissed.

"What? I'm saying the truth. Evie, you're an idiot if you think that's the only way to live happily or even live at all. Playing dump didn't get you to where you are now, your intellegence did. Your mind is the reason why you survived this long, don't throw it away just like that."

Gil had a habit of saying the hurtful yet real truth. He hurted a lot of people but he was always right, and it always helped them in the end.

When MAleficent told them about the news and that they'll be going to Auradon, she couldn't believe it. Finally, she will be able to leave her judgemental insane mother. She lived her dreams in Auradon and she didn't want them to fade away. She found love and people who care.

* * *

Jay wasn't told he was special or that he was good looking. He was never forced to sleep in a closet beside bear traps. But still, that didn't mean he didn't suffer.

Jay was always caring from the inside no matter what his outside looked like. The moment his aunt Narisa gave birth, he didn't want to move from Jade's side. He promised the little infant he would protect her.

He learned how to pick locks when he was 4. He didn't exactly learn, he was forced to pick these locks. Jafar saw Jay as nothing more then a tool, an item that he could use for his own advantage. Either Jay liked it or not, he was forced to hurt people. Jafar was good friends with Gaston, so both Jay and Jade spend their childhood around the Legume family when Jafar and Narissa needed someone to babysit them.

Even though he didn't live the luxurious life, he was quiet happy. He had friends from a young age, something not common in the Isle. Still, that didn't mean he didn't escape the hands of hatred.

Auradon didn't really care whether the villains get food or not, shipping their leftovers and garbage to that island. Those who had money didn't starve. Those who didn't, stole. And those who couldn't, died.

So sooner or later, the time came when Jafar and Narissa almost ran out of money. They didn't want to steal because they were too lazy, so they looked at Jade, and innocent 7 year-old that never asked to be brought up to this word and smiled.

Jay knew something was up. They didn't smile those smiles too often. They disappeared that day and came back at night with company. Jay snuck downstairs and heard them talking. He didn't really remember what they were talking about but he had a bad feeling about it. So he turned and went back to bed.

Both him and Jade share a room. Usually when they feel aalone, they cuddle up beside on another at night. They were children back then, barely 10 years-old. And that's the crazy thing.

That night, Jade felt safe for no reason, so she enjoyed sleeping alone, till she felt someone slithering from down below. She was tthe world's lightest sleeper so she woke up at the sudden movement. It was a man. He laughed when he saw that she was awake. She tried to push him off but he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head to get them out of the way.

"Now it's time to have some fun." He whispered.

Jade pushed an object that landed on the floor causing Jay to wake up. His eyes quickly widened. "GET OFF OF HER!" He shouted as he jumped from his bed and pushed him off of Jade. The man looked confused. "Move aside brat. I paid for this." He spat.

"What?"

" I paid your dad to sleep with her so move aside." He said, pushing Jay off the bed.

Jay looked at the man in horror as he tried to rip off his cousin's clothes. "Wait!" He cried. "Leave her alone, take me." He said. Why did he say that, he never knew. All he knew was Jade watched...and cried.

The man smiled looking at Jay, and the night got worse and ended slowly. Hours later, the man left the house, laughing while 9 year-old Jay didn't speak. He went to the bathroom and took a shower while blood mixed with the water. He felt dirtied and he could never change that. He took hours crying and never slept in that room again.

Jade left like it was her fault in all this. Jay didn't talk to anyone including her for weeks. He didn't look at his father or aunt that were willing to sell their children just for money. One day, Jafar dropped them off at Gaston's house while he and Gaston were off getting drunk.

They knew something was wrong. He was not the Jay they knew. "Jade, we need to talk." Gaia said. She led Jade to another room. Minutes into the conversation, Jade bursted with tears. "It's all my fault." She whispered.

Jay sat in the living room all alone. Gaia walked in. "Hey Jay." She greeted with a smile. He didn't bother looking at her. She sat beside him. "I was exactly your age when he dared to do it." She said quietly. He looked at her with confusion. Gaia was a year and a half older then him. "He didn't have anyone to fuck so he chose to go to my room like the beast he is and just do it." She said.

That was the first time he heard the word 'fuck'. Coming out from an 11 year-old, it was crazy. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be." She assured. "It wasn't your fault, nothing was your fault. Not what happened to me or to you. It is their fault and someday they'll pay."

Those words held his life. They'll pay for everything. "How did you recover."

"I have a family that looked out for my and showed me the light." She said. Gaia got up and gave him her hand. "Come on." He took it and smiled that day.

This didn't mean it was the only time. Oh God no. Jafar was always and will always be selfish. Not caring if he already had enough. He wanted more. Leaving Jay to suffer. He wanted to cry everytime he'd see someone give his father money, knowing that then night will pe painful.

The only thought that will come to his mind is 'He will pay, someday.'

He remembered when the Limo came to pick them up. Jade hugged him tightly. "I'm gonna miss you." She whispered. He looked at her face that cried out in fear. "Thank you."

"I'm gonna to do the best I can to try and get you out of this shithole while I'm in Auradon." He promised.

"Don't. You've already done so much for me. I can't let you suffer even more."

He hugged her tightly. "Someday, they will pay for what they've done to us and we'll live in a calm house in the ocean just like you've always dreamed."

* * *

So now. Seeing the people who let them through all that pain and suffering. Fear stroke their hearts, but this time, they were ready for it. They were ready to finally protect themselves and stand up for themselves.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for everyone that is reading this chapter. Please review! It gives me a feeling that someone** **appreciates my story and my writing skills (Although they suck.)**

 **Starflight34 : HAH! I'm sorry for making you hate them and Maleficent, I really am. Thanks dear for reviewing. Your review made my day.**

* * *

The moment went in silence. Everyone knows every villain had their own evil smile or smirk. Since the moment they got imprisoned on the island those smuggy smirks were not seen. That was the scary thing, those smirks lit up their faces.

They were afraid. Really afraid. Being vulnerable is really scary.

"What are you doing here." Jay spat.

"Well, this is our _home._ The question is, what are YOU doing with those _royals?_ " Jafar asked.

Mal's eyes widened. They were dead meat. The Evil Queen smirked. "Every villain on this island!" She exclaimed loudly. "Listen and listen close! Those are the children of the people who imprisoned you! The people that robbed you from respect and revenge!"

Their eyes widened knowing that they needed to get out of there right now. Everyone gathered around them. They looked at them with greed.

"Okay, this was fun but we got to go." Evie said grabbing a potion from her purse and throwing it on the ground. The potion broke and covered them with smoke. When the smoke was gone they were gone with it.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" Cruella shouted. "FIND THEM!"

They were running from town. They needed to find a way to get to the kings and queens. They needed to get off the Isle as fast as possible. Audrey looked at them. "What about dad?" She asked. "And the others? If they found out that we're AKs they surely knew about our parents." She said.

"Jay, Evie. Get them to the caves. No one goes there except Uma's pirate gang. They're naturally on our side. They wound do anything to get off this island of horrors."

"And you?" Ben asked. "I'm not-"

"Ben, I know this island the best. Well, Xiao Long and Sueyin know it better then me but that's not the point. The point is I know this island better then any villain. I'll get the the kings and queens to safety."

"But..."

"Trust me, Ben. Beside, Carlos will be with me."

He couldn't say anything. When Mal made up her mind, no one could change it. "Wait." Evie said. She gave her a couple of potions. "This is in case anything happens." Mal took the potions and walked ut of the temporary hiding place.

* * *

For those that claimed Mal is bad at sneaking, they didn't know anything. She was a master of the art of hiding in the shadows and moving like the air. She jumped from one roof to another till she stopped. She noticed every villian and sidekick was circling the castle and trying to break the gates. How was she going to get to them now!

Carlos was much better. He was a master of walking right in front of a person and not being noticed. He looked at the chaos around the castle and started thinking. 'Unless...' He thought.

Everyone was so caught up trying to break the gates that they failed to notice how they glidded from the roof onto the ground and entered the sewers. They climbed down the ladder and wished there was a torch or light buld. It was pitch black and it curtainly reeked.

Mal jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Relax." She heard Gil's voice as light from a small flashlight appeared. "I was worried it was one of the villains." He said. She looked behind him and realized that everyone that she wanted to 'save' was right behind him. She felt releaved.

"Are we going or not?" He asked. She just eyed him. "What?"

"Why are you with them?" She asked with a murdering tone. He raised his eyebrows along with his shoulders. "Maybe I wanted to help. Maybe I want to kill them and burn their bodies. Why does it matter?"

She wanted to kill him. Everytime she was around him she felt this feeling of wanting to jump and murder him. She felt furious for no reason.

He looked at the path. "The caves are the safest place anyone can hide." He said.

"I know, send them there."

He looked at Mal. Both of them could deny it for as long as they wanted but they kinda had similar style and way of thinking not to mention eating habits. The royals kept quiet and followed the 2. "You know, both of you share a lot of things in common." Carlos said as both of them glared at him. "We don't." They both said.

Phillip walked to Gil. "You're Gaston's, right?"

"Not proud of it but yeah." Gil answered. "I guess your real name isn't Phil."

"No, it's King Phillip."

"You really didn't have to put 'King' in your name everytime someone asked you what's your name." Gil pointed out. Walking ahead of him.

"I-I just wanted to ask if you have any other siblings. You seem the eldest." Phillip said, walking beside him. Carlos rolled his eyes. 'Here comes the list.' He thought.

"I do actually. There's Gaston Jr. my oldest brother, he's turning 18 soon. After that is Third and Gaia, they're twins and just turned 17. Then it's me, then it's Gwen and Gaga who are 15. After that are Gabby and Garnet, the're 14. Then comes Garfield, 13. Gus is 11. Gundula is 10 and Gustav is 4."

"That's a big family." Ariel said.

"12, could you believe it." Gil laughed.

"You forgot to mention Greg, like always nowadays it seems none of your family members like talking about him." Mal blurted. "Mal." Carlos hissed. She simply ignored him.

"For a reason."

"Who's Greg?" Cinderella asked.

"No one." Gil said not wanting to bring up the topic of his dead brother.

"His other older brother Gil forgot to mention. Jr's twin."

"Mal be quiet." Gil ordered.

"Who's gonna make me, you."

"Mal." Carlos warned her.

"He disappeared without a trace. Look at that for family."

"He's dead!" Gil nearly shouted. Mal froze. "Wait, what?" She breathed. Gil walked to her. "He older brother is _dead."_

"Gaston di-"

"It wasn't Gaston's doing." Gil said. Everyone stayed quiet as both of them stared at each other."I hear something." They heard from above. A few seconds later somebody started shouting. "I found them! Down in the sewers!"

"Shit!" Both Gil and Mal exclaimed. "It's time to run your majesties!" Gil said quickly and sarcastically. As the sidekicks began entering the sewers, everyone ran.

* * *

They ran in the sewers like predators attacking their prey. They were too close to reaching the end were they had a secret passage to a path that led them to the caves. Mal looked around. "Carlos!" She called. "Lead them to the caves, I'll hold those innets while you get out of here." She said.

"Mal, I can't."

"Carlos, just do what I say."

"I'm staying with you." Gil said.

"No."

"Yes, either you wanted of not."

"Why are you obsessing over me!"

"I'm not." He said. "I just don't want to take the blame if you die and we see that beasty boy."

Mal rolled her eyes. Both of them stopped, allowing the others to go. "Let's take those fuckers down." Gil smiled. Mal coudn't help it but agree with that idea. The royals were safe and those enemy was in front of them. She reached to her belt, grabbed a potion and smashed it onto one of them. He suddenly turned green and started scratching all his body. Everyone he touched started going green and scratching too.

"Won't you look at that, Fairest got great in Auradon."

"Umm, thanks." Mal said awkwardly.

Gil looked at her then turned his head around. "Wasn't thanking you, I was talking about Fairest." She realized he was talking about Evie. "Always knew she would be great without that mother of hers to pull her down." Mal was forced to agree on that too. It didn't take long for the potion to wear off. "Shit, Fairest really need more potion testing."

They knocked out a few of them till finallythey got pushed in the dirty water. They struggled to get out as the huge sewer tubes flushed in more. Soon, they went with the disgusting flow.

* * *

Liang grabbed Lonnie and go the hell out of town. "But my parents..."

Liang rolled his eyes. "Your parents are fine. They still haven't got to them. You need to worry about yourself."

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Home, they still don't know you so it's safe, for now."

Sueyin appeared from behind. "They are searching the entire island. They were hiding in the sewers with Gil, Mal and Carlos. Apperantly they got away but Gil and Mal drowned." She said simply.

"What!"

"Don't worry, they're probably alive, those 2 have over 9 lives." Liang assured Lonnie. She breathed. Then they walked _home_. The entire place was moving. Everyone here and there. Liang and Sue noticed Shan Yu standing with looking at the huns that were carrying weapons here and there, sharpining their spears and swords and finally getting their bows and arrows ready.

"Father!" Sueyin called. She ran to him. " _What's going on?_ "

" _Fa Mulan and Li Shang have been spotted with Mal and Carlos._ " A hun passing by answered. _"Sueyin, get ready. It's time the Huns get their honour back._ " Shan Yu said to his daughter. _"You too, Xiao Long."_

Liang nodded. He looked at Lonnie and got inside the building. "Ying!" Shan Yu called. She walked to him. "Yes."

" _Follow them_." He ordered. She bowed her head in respect and did what she was told.

"I'm gonna die."

"You're not gonna die."

"I'm gonna die."

"And I do repeat myself, you're not gonna die."

"Now do you know that?" She asked. "I just do." He smiled at her.

"You know your sweet." She said.

His eyes quickly changed. "You don't really know the real me." He patted her shoulder.

"What if-"

He plaved him finger on her lips. His eyes eyed a corner then turned to her. He waalked closer to her and suddenly hugged her. "Someone's watching us." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened. She hugged him back. "I'm scared." She said loudly. " _What's going to happen?_ " She asked perfectly in chinese.

"Don't worry." He said letting her go. "I'm here."

Both of them looked at each other and moved closer to one another. They placed their lips together and enjoyed the moment knowing it was just a trap for whoever is watching them. Secretly, both hof them kinda liked it.

When they parted away, Lonnie placed her hand on her mouth. "My hero." She laughed.

Ying's eyes widened. "They truly disgrace us and placed our traditions in the mud." She said looking at the pretending couple.

* * *

Garnet knew that Gaston was out. He wanted to enter the cell he held her captave in but Lefou bursted in the house and started shouting that Adam and Belle's son is on the isle. She used this to her advantage.

Garnet was afraid of only 2 things. Loneliness and small spaces. Both things in that cell. She was all alone and in a non-sitting-ablity space. It was smaller then a closet. Gaston left the door open as he ran outside the house. She pushed the door and got out. She took deep quick breathes and looked around. She started crying out her siblings' names one by one as she opened the cells in the basement. Nothing were in the unlocked cells.

When she reached a locked cell, she realized that he must have locked them for a reason. She placed her right foot on the door and kicked it until it broke. She turned the lights on to see her twin sister crying in the middle while spiders were crawling on her.

She was chained to the ground and couldn't move. "Gabby." She breathed.

"Garnet please." She cried. Garnet ran to her sister and untied her. Gabby and Garnet removed every insect on her and ran out on that room. "Thank you Garry." Gabby whispered calling her sister with their childhood nickname.

They heard a noise from a room so they kicked the door broken. They saw their eldest brother that looked like he needed to sleep as he almost wanted to tear his ears out. Blood slowly dripped from his forehead onto his bruised face as both of them ran to him. As soon as they got out of that horrorland they kicked every locked door till they found Third.

"For fuck's sake, please get me out of this torture machine!" He cried. They untied him as he pushed the water-dripping machine away. He curled up in his armes and wiped his tears away. He knew nothing was going to be okay after this but he needed to be strong.

"Third, get them out of here. I need to find Gaia." Jr. said. Gaston the Third understood. He took his sisters out to their rooms to grab some clothes and escaped from the house.

Jr. looked at the only door left and broke it. He began to cry as he saw his sister half naked lying there on the floor as she was crying. He ran to her. Then, he realized there was some blood on the floor.

"He did it again, didn't he?" He asked not wanting to listen to the answer. "That fucking-"

"Jr. get me out of here." She plead.

He grabbed her and got out. He waited until she showered removing all scent on her and weared some clothes.

She got out of the bathroom with the tips of her long hair still a little bit wet. Both of them looked at each other and nodded.

They walked out of the house 10 minutes later with a lot of personal stuff and a lighter in Jr.'s hands. "Gaia, you do it." He gave her the lighter. She nodded and took it from him and lit it. She looked at the gasoline liquid they spread on the house. She threw it annd jumped away as the house took on fire.

The flame spread out quickly as both of them smile, releaved. They destroyed the one thing helped him torture them. The strong walls of that house.

* * *

Mal woke up. She coughed and breathed. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Gil answered. He sat on the ground. "We're stuck. There's no way out."

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"About half an hour." He answered.

Mal looked around. The only light that showed them anything was Gil's flashlight. "We're gonna die." She said.

"No we're not." Gil said back. She turned to him. "Yes we are."

"For enchantress' sake Mal could you stop being negative in the most serious situations, I'm trying to find a way for you to get back to lover boy and for me to live!"

She stopped talking for a moment and looked at him. "I'm sorry." She said. "I shouldn't have said what I did about Greg."

"It doesn't matter."

"And I also want to apologize for the way I treated you for the past 16 years." He started listening to her. "You didn't do anything to me yet I've always hated you for no reason. I'm really really sorry."

"It's okay." He said. Mal stared at him. "It's okay." She repeated what he said. "I've tried to torture you for the past 16 years and you just forgive me in 5 second!"

"It's actually 12 seconds." Gil corrected. "And yeah, you sound like you don't want me to forgive you."

She shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm shocked."

"This isn't the right time to hold grudges." He said. "But if you want someone not to except your apology, try saying sorry to Hadie."

"He's next on me list in people I should apologize because I use to be a bitch."

He chuckled. "Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Hmm." She took that as a 'Yes.'

"What really happened to Greg?" She asked. Gil placed his head on the stoned pipe as the flashlight ran out of energy.

"He killed himself."


	16. Chapter 16

Jr. took the letter from his pocket while he carried a school bag on his shoulder filled with the only personal things that family had. He didn't look back at the burning house. Gaia stopped right there. She fell down on her knees and began puking. When she was done she looked at her older brother in consern.

"What are we gonna do now?" Gabby asked.

"You will go to the caves near the beach. I have to be somewhere."

"Oh, I ca-"

"Thanks Mikey, but no thanks." Jr. interrupted Third. "Mikey?" Garnet asked.

"Long story." Was Third's answer.

"Look, you get Gaia and the others to the caves near the beach, I really need to be somewhere." Jr. said to Third. Third nodded and took them as Jr. turned around and started walking towards the east side of the Isle.

'9th January.' He thought. 'That's today.' He looked at the letter that contained his brother's handwriting. "What the hell were you hiding Greg?" He asked himself. "What the hell were you planning?"

* * *

"Man, I'm freezing!" Audrey exclaimed at she shivered. "Forget freezing, I'm starving." Chad said. "Stop whining!" Evie almost shouted.

Seconds later Carlos showed up with the rulers. Melody went ahead and hugged her parents. Ben looked around. "Where's Mal?" He asked. Carlos looked at him. "We were sneaking out from the sewers. They found us and-"

"Mal's with them!"

"No, God no!" Carlos blurted out. "Honestly, I don't know where they are."

"They?" Evie looked confused for a moment. "The person the snuck them out from the sewers was Gil. We met up with him and well...things turned ugly." Carlos explained.

"Don't worry Ben." Jay assured Ben. "Mal's a fighter and Gil is a survivor. Together they...well they might start World War 3, but my point is both of them are capable of survivng through anything." Jay patted his shoulder. "Trust me, when you bring the children of Maleficent together...that's a battle no one wants to fight."

"You think they will figure out their differences?" Evie asked the 2. "I don't know." Carlos said while Jay just nodded.

"This became too dangerous." Cinderella said. "We need to go back home."

"Cindy's right." Rapunzel said. "We've seen that it was a mistake to even make this island. We need to go."

"Not without Mal." Ben said. "When we find her we'll go."

Everyone just nodded. He was the king they couldn't disobey him even if they wanted to.

* * *

Mal sat there, shocked. "He killed himself." She repeated as Gil nodded. "Greg just went to the bathroom, locked the door, sat in the tub, took a knife, slit his wrists and bled to death." Gil said in a calm manner.

"I'm sorry." Mal apologized.

"Why? It wasn't your doing. It was his choice. A really selfish one."

"Wait, are you saying he was selfish."

Gil nodded. "How could he! We promised each other that we'll always be there for one another and he just leaves?" His tears started to slowly run down his face. "He was selfish and weak." Gil cried. Mal knew that he was only making excuses. Everyone in the Legume family were close to Jr. and Greg. So when one of them just left, it was probably too painful.

"Children die everyday on this island. Starvation, abuse or other reasons, but no one ever killed themselves." Mal said. "I never knew your father could be this much of a dick." She said. "To push someone to doing that." She walked to him, sat beside him and shared a hug.

"It wasn't all Gaston's fault." Gil said.

Mal looked confused for a second as the water stopped flowing. Gil smiled. "Won't you look at that, we can go now." He said as both of them got up and found the exit. They walked those sewers like it was normal. They smelled the reeking scent like thaat was their air. This was considered normal to them.

"What did you mean 'It wasn't his fault?'"

"It wasn't all Gaston's fault. Some others helped."

"I don't get it."

Gil looked at Mal. "How much of an idiot are you?" He asked. "Wasn't it clear!"

"What was-"

"Oh for Enchantress' sake, He was gay!" Gil nearly shouted. "Why do you think people hated him the most?"

Mal was speechless.

"He fell in love with Charles." Gil mentioned.

Her eyes widened. "Charles as in Charles Frollo." Gil nodded. "As in heartless asshole Charles!" Gil nodded again. "As in 'You will go to hell' Charles." Gil nodded for the third time. "But they hated one another. They used to look at each other in disgust and didn't even want to breath the same air. How the hell did he fall for Charles of all the male species!"

Gil rolled his eyes. "It is a long story. What you need to know is that his feeling weren't one-sided." That made Mal even more shocked. "The son of the most religious guy on the face on this earth is gay?"

"Haven't you been listening to me!?" Gil almost shrieked.

Mal could have fainted if they didn't find the light. It was above and there was a ladder that would help them. They climbed the ladder and got out of the sewers only to find themselves in front of Ursula's Fish and Chips. The shop was closed, it was a sign that Ursula wasn't there.

Gil kicked the door open. "After you." He said. Mal entered the shop. It was exactly as she remembered it. "Come on." They heard a voice from the stairs behind them. They jumped in defense only to see Harry Hook. He was helping Uma walk down the stairs. She looked like a mess.

"You look like shit." Gil pointed out bluntly. Her eyes moves to glare at him. "I know." She said. "Where is Jr, Ginny or Franken-twins when you need them." She asked herself.

Gil and Mal noticed that her knee was broken that is why she was holding onto Harry for help. Her right arm was wrapped around him neck while his left was wrapped around her waist helping her walk.

"At least she didn't knock out my teeth." Uma said. The three started to laugh while Mal was standing there not understanding this inside joke.

"What did you do?" Gil asked looking at Uma's state.

"I have no idea, she just jumped at me."

"That bitch." Harry stated. "No offence Uma."

"Non taken."

Mal cleared out her throat. "Remind me again why is your bitchy sister here." Uma started. "I thought you 2 weren't getting along."

"We finally worked out our old differences." Mal said.

"Well, glad you can put that behind you." She said then leaned to Gil. "Why the hell did you forgive her?" She asked whispering in his ear. "The moment, I guess." Uma growled. "She's not gonna hang out with us, right?"

He nodded. "Not really, she has her gang."

"Good."

"Uma." Harry looked at her. "Remember what we talked about, be nice even if you hate a person."

She rolled her eyes. Last class with Yen Sid was about goodness and some other shit like that. It got her bored but it ws better then working for her mother.

* * *

Jr. climbed to the hidden entrance of the cave hid in the mountains. He looked to see Ginny, Franklyn and Victoria. "Hi guys." He greeted them. "Anything new?" He asked knowing the answer. The three shook their heads.

"Today is 9th January, something must happen!" Ginny exclaimed. "Something already did." Frankie pointed out. She looked at him with a confused glare. "Royals on the Isle, duh." He pointed out.

"Ohhhhh. Still I don't think that is what Greg was talking about."

"God knows what Greg knows. I mean can't you read his mind or something?" Vicky aka Victoria asked Junior. He shook his head. "It's not that simple."

"You can read my mind from a mile away how-"

"He's my brother and in a coma. No one can think at that state. I am useless in this case." Jr. said walking to the room hidden in the cave. He opened the wooden door to see Greg lying there just like he was the last time Jr. visited.

He slowly walked to Greg and stroke his hair. "I've always hated when you kept secrets from me because we always told each other everything. You were the only one that I couldn't read. It always made me feel safe around you, but now it's making me wonder what the hell did you see in my future." He said to his unconsious brother. "I miss you."

 _Isn't it weird talking to an unconsious body._

 _I wonder why those royals decided to do something so stupid and come here._

 _I really need to use the bathroom right now._

"Shouldn't you be with your parents trying to catch those heroes!" Jr. shouted.

The three of them got in the room. "Guess no one can spy on you Junior." Frankie said. "Dad doesn't really care about those heroes. He only wants to finish his next project." Vicky said looking at her brother then at Ginny.

"Don't look at me." Ginny raised her hands up. "My mom is the only on on this island that actually cares, aside from Shan Yu and Frankenstein. She would never put my in the middle of this, guess mother does really know best."

"Luck you." Jr. said. He've always wanted to have a parent that actually cared. A parent that would stop him from doing mistakes over and over again. Someone that would tell him what's safe and what isn't.

* * *

This chapter was just BLAHHH. Some shit I came up with. Next chapter will center around how Greg and Charles met and what drived Greg to try and kill himself plus the mystery of 9th January. Things that probably don't intress any of you.

Please follow, favorite and most importantly REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 17

Those of you who don't like Jr. or don't care who Greg is can just skip this chaper because it's just a backstory. I don't know when will I next update so stay in tune and don't forget to review!

Starflight34 : Janurary 9th mystery is basically the outcome of what's happening in the story. That's Starflight! I was honestly really looking forward to your review, it pulled me out of a dark corner.

* * *

 **-2 years ago on the Isle-**

The island was never peaceful. It was always bussing with shreaks and yells. Everyone shouted at one another in means of communication. The only one that didn't raise his voice was Charles Frollo, the son of Claude Frollo and brother to Maria and Claudine Frollo. He was always the silent one, the shy one and mostly the adorable one in Greg's eyes.

He had a secret he kept from his psycho religious father. He was gay.

He knew ever since he was 9 and he hated himself because of it. He hated himself for about 6 years till he finally stopped, till he finally accepted himself thanks to someone called Gregory Legume, Gaston's second son and Jr. younger twin. They didn't look the same at all, Jr. and Greg weren't the identical twins. Surely both of them were born a mixture of blond and brown hair alongside a pair of violet eyes that reminded everyone of amethysts. Both of them had the same strong, caring personality that held their family together.

Other then looks, one thing wasn't the same, the fact that they were born with magic. It even shocked Yen Sid, the man that technically raised them. They didn't have super strength or speed, they had more of mental powers. Jr. was a mind caster. He could read the minds of others not to mention give them hallucinations and invade their dreams. He was quiet powerful to the point he couldn't control his powers. Walking in town was like a death sentence to him.

Greg had the power of seeing the future along with people's death days and how. He was able to see everyone's fate except his. That's what he hated. Telepathy was his other power, he used it to talk to his brother all the time.

A power that both of them shared is what people in Auradon know as 'Geniusness.' The ability to calculate anything faster then a calculator. They were math proteges, something that they hid from their father.

A normal day in the Isle for Charles is for him to wake up, take an hour to pray (Forcefully by his father), leave to school, finish school and go sit in Ursula's Fish and Chips before going home to say his prayers and go to sleep. He, along with his sisters, tried as hard as they can not to be at home when their father was there.

This was just another day for him as he entered Ursula's. "Welcome to Ursula's Fish and Chip where you'll take it as we make it." Uma said boringly. "What would you like?"

"Fish and Chips are the only thing one the menu Uma, aside from coffee, rum and water." He said quietly. "One coming right up." She said and went. Either she liked it or not, Uma was forced to work at her mother's till she dies.

He sat down on one of the chairs and threw his homework and books on the table. He didn't bother looking around as he knew the place inside out. He didn't notice there was someone sitting on one of the seat in the counter. He didn't notice Greg.

Greg just closed his eyes as his powers started to get into shape. He saw the things that were meant to happen. The things that he saw over and over again. It was funny for him, he couldn't see his fate yet he constantly saw the fate of others that were with him. "More coffee, mate?" Asked a woman that worked there.

"Oh, no thanks." He said. It was hard to find someone on the island that says thank you and please.

"Easy customer, right." She stated.

"I'm just waiting." He said. She turned to walk to someone else. "You and Hook are going to have a beautiful baby." He said. She stopped and looked at her stomach then him. "Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"Oh, no." He said. "You just have that glow."

She smiled. "You're sweet." She said genuinely as she walked away. She was imprisoned so the Isle solely because she was in love with Captain James Hook. She might have not been the mother of his 3 other children but she was his lover. Harriet, Harry and CJ were however not her children. She raised them as if they were her own. She was a kind person that didn't deserve to live on that island.

Greg closed his eyes and listened as Charles clicked his pen. He smiled and turned around to see him. Greg got up and walked to the table, taking a seat unannounced.

"You kept me waiting." He said.

Charles looked at his weirdly and decided to play to cool. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to be somewhere."

He looked at Greg and then asked. "I haven't seen you in town before, are you new?"

Greg shook his head. "My brother and I don't really like to go out of the house much, except when we're forced to."

"Sitting uninvited, are you Maleficent's son."

Greg chuckled. "No, but I know someone that is."

"I'm sorry, do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"No." Greg said simply. "But I think I know you." He turned to the window. "Won't you look at that, we got the best seats for the fireworks." A couple of villains threw potions at the barrier trying to break it open. The potions blew up and created something that looked like a firework show.

"Some fireworks." Charles said. He turned to look at Greg.

"I'm Greg, by the way."

"Charles."

"I know." Greg smiled. "I'm really good with names." He said as the waitress from the last time came by. "Like our waitress here is Red Jessica." She places the Fish and Chips in front of Charles. "Enjoy." She said and walked by.

"It was written on her pirate shirt." Charles pointed out.

"I'm also really good at reading." Greg said sarcatically.

"Are you playing games with me?" Charles asked. Greg raised his eyebrows. "Am I?"

"The 'fireworks', my name."

"I'm sorry." Greg said. "I'm just nervous." There was a small pause of silence till Greg decided to break it. "So, tell me about yourself, Charles. Favorite colour, favorite book, what type of music do you like."

Charles didn't know what to say. "I like violet." He said looking at Greg's eyes.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I like all colours, but violet is a good one. Now your turn, ask me something."

"Why are you on the Isle?"

"The same reason you're here."

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant. I meant that too. My turn, same question Charles. Why are you on the Isle?"

"I don't really know. My father was a religious freak so he was deemed a villain."

"Mine too. Well, he wasn't a religious freak. He was much more of an asshole bastard."

"I like you." Charles said.

"So do I."

"You're not like most on us here."

"Us?" Greg wondered.

"At least this is something you don't know. I meant you're not like most villain kids here."

"I don't really know if that's a compilment or an insult."

"Compliment. Definatly compliment." Charles said quickly. "So, who's the villainious parent?" He asked.

"Gaston." Greg said simply.

"No way." Charles was baffled. Greg nodded. "Yes way."

"But you like reading." Charles stated.

"I'm also good at palm reading." Greg added.

Charles gave him his hand. Greg closed his eyes and touched Charles' hand. "Lets see. Your father is none other then Claude Frollo. You are hiding something from him. Something dangerous that might kill you-"

Charles quickly took his hand back. "Don't worry, I won't tell" Greg said. "I'm quiet good at hiding secrets too, just like that same secret I hid for 7 years."

Charles realized he wasn't alone. On the Isle dating is an uncommon thing. A foreign act that was out of their reaches until the days went by and they started seeing one another again. As a year passed, everything was great for the 2 lovebirds.

They would act like rivals in school. They would curse each other in front of everyone but wink at each other when no one is looking.

They walked together around the docks. "Do you ever think we'll go there?" Charles asked.

"Go where?"

Charles pointed at the sea. "Out of this place. To a world where we are accepted. To a world where we can see the stars. Haven't you ever wondered how do the stars look like?" The barrier kept them from seeing the night sky along with it's stars.

"I've read about those stars, seen them in book but never in real life." Greg closed his eyes then saw Charles walking in a school with his sisters by his side while talking about homework. "You and your sisters will get out of here alright." Greg said.

"What about you?"

"I can't see my future, remember."

Everything was fine till one day, Charles came home to see both of his sisters staring at him and his father reading the bible while clutching onto a cross. Claude looked at Charles. "You." He said, putting down the bible and letting go of the cross. "You." He said again slapping him.

"How dare you commit a sinful act such as this!" Frollo shouted as Charles fell on the floor with his hand on his cheek.

"What do you mean, I would never-" He was cut off by the other hit. "I've seen you with that boy."

"Who Greg."

"Yes and that sinful act!"

"Our hate!"

"Your _relationship_!" Frollo howled in disgust. "How dare you." Frollo took out his belt. "I'll teach you a lesson you shall never forget, boy."

Charles screamed as his father took hours whiping him. "Mary, Claudine, look at what happens to those that disobey God!" Frollo said as he continued. Charles always knew that his father was a maniac. Even if there was someone as religious as his father, they would kick their gay child out or try to accept him or her not try to ' _save'_ them by abuse and fear.

Charles felt disgusted. Not just of himself but of his father. Torturing someone in the name of God was just wrong and his father belived he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Things weren't so good for Greg either. Frollo told Gaston what he saw. That night didn't end so good for both of them niether did the next month or the month after it. Both of them suffered. Greg was barely given food, he was starved, beaten, humiliated and even more.

Days went by until he couldn't take it. One day, he lifted his head up to his brother. "I need your help." He said to Junior. Gaston The Second looked at him. "Please, let me see your future." He plead.

Jr.'s abilities in mind control were so powerful he could easily block anyone that tried to either read his mind or see his future."What! Why?"

"Leo, please!" Greg called Jr. by him childhood nickname. Jr. never liked being called Gaston, so did their younger brother Third. Greg gave Jr. the nickname or 'Leo' when he was 5 and use to call Third 'Mikey'.

"Then tell me."

Greg bit his lip. "Both of us are always together. If I see your future, I might see a glimpse of mine, then I might know what to do."

Jr. sighed as he put his mental defense down. "Make this quick."

Greg took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He placed his hands on his brother. Seconds later he opened his eyes in fear. He started panting.

"Greg! Greg!" His brother called.

"Leo, 9th and 27th of January. Remember those dates well." He said. "I will be back soon, you just hang on there." He hugged his older brother while Jr. didn't understand what was happening.

Greg wrote a letter to him and left it in one of his books before entering the bathroom that day.

Later that day, he wanted to go to the bathroom but it was locked. On the Isle there is no privacy, opening up a bathroom with you in it is common so Jr. picked the lock only to see his brother lying there with a pool of crimson surrounding him.

Jr. froze for a moment then screamed and cried.

They so-called buried him that night, little did they know that wasn't his body. Greg craved the words 'I'm sorry because I'm selfish.' on his left arm and 'I was weak.' on the other. They believed he died that day but that's far from the truth. The truth is he fell into a coma that left him vulnerable.

His 'living' body was safe in the mountain with only 7 knowing he was alive. His brother Jr, Ginny the daughter of Mother Gothel that is somehow hid that she had healing abilities, Liang and Sue who knew the mountains and the Isle inside-out, Harry Hook that followed him to the hideout and finally Franklyn and Victoria Frankenstein, the children on Victor Frankenstin.

Greg's body layed in a cave house hidden in the mounatins for months yet no one knew except them, the perfect team that could keep anyone safe. Another version of Rapunzel but with black hair that could be cut and still have powers, ninja twins that could take down armies with a single glare, a pirate that was the greatest stratagest on the Isle, the daughter of an insane doctor who is a doctor herself alongside her made-in-a-lab brother and a guy that could torture anyone to death without touching them.

Months passed as everyone felt apart. Charles became a heartless asshole that wouldn't care about anyone.

After Greg 'left' Jr. became a wrech. He couldn't eat nor sleep. The this that mostly hurted his was Greg's letter. Jr.'s hair turned white after finally finding that letter his brother left him. He sat down on his bed as he began reading it.

 _Dear Leo,_

 _It's me, your annoying little brother that was born 31 second after you though I still believe I am the older brother no matter what._

 _I know it's been a while._ _I know things are really hard for you right now, no matter how hard you try you just can't seen to make Gaston less assholic. I know he says some really hurtful things to you sometimes and even does some hurtful things to you and you feel like you deserve it after what happened to me. I know you get angry at yourself all the time, you're frustrated and you feel like you're worthless so you convince yourself that all the time._

 _I just needed you to know that it wasn't you fault that I tried to kill myself and I want you to know I didn't do it because of Gaston. I did it because of me. I know me seeing everyone dying each day over and over again while they're sitting right beside me is no match for the pain of your mind-reading suffers. No matter what I would do in the future when I wake up could never change the fact that I left you all alone with him. The one that would be feeling guilt is me not you. I've seen your future and when I see a glimpse of anyone's future, it becomes true no matter what anyone could try to do to change it. My decision was selfless but at the same time selfish. I know you're gonna protect me while I'm in this coma so I'm sorry that I'm even in that position, just sleeping while you take all the hits._

 _Please don't forget that we have great sibling and don't be afraid to ask for help even it it's somebody to talk to. I know we were raised to believe and listen to what our parents say but nobody is perfect, espicially our father and mother._

 _Sometimes they make mistakes, I'm not trying to make excuses for Gaston if that's what you think, he could rot in hell for all any of us care._

 _I want you to know that I know who mother is and you will meet her after all this hell is over and I forgive her even though I shouldn't for all the things she's done and will do so all I'm asking you to please try and forgive her but never forget because that's too much for me to ask of you. I want you to know that I love mother even though she probably doesn't deserve to have someone like me loving her nor does she deserve someone as kind as you._

 _One day, we'll be reunited and that won't be in heaven or hell, it would be on earth, off the Isle and in a completely different challenging world._ _I just wish you could realize that you deserve to love yourself too but there's little I could do right now. It's gonna be hard, but things will get better I promise because in the end all you have to do love yourself and be kind to yourself. Allow yourself to fully grow and not just take responsibility, allow yourself to live and to experience everything when you get off this miserable island while I'm away._

 _I want you to know that I love you and you should love you too. I know you're gonna do great._

 _Your (Younger/Older) brother,_

 _Greggie._

 _P.S. Don't forget 9th and 27th of January._

Jr. fell into tears that day. He kept their family together and even walked right up to Charles and punched him.

"What the fuck."

"Be careful, you don't ant your father to hear you swearing, now don't you." Charles looked at Jr. "Both of you have the same eyes." He said. "No shit, what you blind."

Charles knew that second who just punched him. "I could never believe Greg was dumb enough to fall for someone like you, it just doesn't make sense." Jr. said.

Charles gulped. "Greg killed himself because of me, what else would you expect me to be right now." Jr. laughed. "Greg didn't die because of you moron. He left because he couldn't bare seeing people dying over and over again in his mind while they greeted him everyday." That was true. "Greg loved you. He never said it because he expected you to say it first."

"And I expected him to say it first." Charles admitted.

"Man this is so cheesy. Just wanted to say, do you really think he would wanted you to turn into asshole 101?"

* * *

 **-Present time-**

He looked over at his brother. "We'll finally get off this miserable island." He said looking at Ginny, Vicky and Frankie. He kissed his brother's forehead and left.

"Wher-"

"I need to go somewhere."

"Wh-"

"Take care of him for me." Jr. left without another word.

"I hate it when he reads my mind." Frankie blurted.

Ginny smacked the bak of Frankie's head. "You idiot, he can't control it!"


	18. Chapter 18

I originally wanted only 20 chapters in this story and 20 it shall be. Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!

Grapesoda77 : I try to make it as intresting as it can be. Thanks Grapesoda77! At least I now know where I went right :) I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter!

Starflight : I've always wanted to write dark themed stories but I always manage to add some comedy for no reason. No need to apologize, we all go through problems when it comes to internet accounts. Thanks for reviewing Star! I hope you'd like wastin your tima and reading this chapter! It means a lot to me that someone like you liked my story.

* * *

"Gundula, where are you going?" Gwen demanded to know where was her sister headed to. "To see Dizzy." Gundula answered. Gwen couldn't change her sister's mind no matter what. She cursed Jr. for having to pass down his stubbornness to everyone in the family.

They made their way to the Tremaine house. Both of them barged in after hearing someone scream. They entered and saw Dizzy crying on the floor. Her hair was messy and her right cheek was red, a sign that someone has hit her.

She looked at them. She quickly hugged Gwen who was comforting her. "A-A-Anthony!" She cried pointing at upstairs. Gwen looked at Gundula. "Get Dizzy out of here and try to find anyone. I will go find Anthony."

Gundula nodded, took Dizzy and got out of the house. Gwen ran upstairs after hearing sounds of glass breaking. She saw Drizella and Anthony. His hand started to bleed as Gwen noticed the glass shards. Drizella didn't bother looking behind as she grabbed him by his hair and threw him onto the balcony door. The glass door broke.

"Where did you get all this power?" Anthony asked her. Somehow even in the most stickiest situations he doesn't shut up.

She ignored his comment and slowly made her was to him being careful not to step on any of the shards. Gwen ran and jumped on her. Drizella fell and Gwen sat of her. She struggled to get the Legume off of her and succeeded. Gwen fell on the floor. The shards cut through her skin as she yelled.

Drizella punched her and walked to Anthony. Gwen grabbed a broken lamp and hit her with it causing Drizella to fall unconsious. "What the hell!" Gwen exclaimed looking at Anthony. He was panting while his hand was touching his neck.

"She wanted me to find out where Step-Sister dearest is." He said.

"And why didn't you?"

"And betray my only chance of getting off this Island of shit, no thanks."

She walked to him and help him get up. Before they could say anything Drizella woke up and smashed a teatray in their faces. "Seriuosly, where does she get that power?!" Anthony asked as his nose started dripping blood.

She got up and easily pushed Gwen out of the way. "Do you have any idea what that Cindertrash did you us." She said hittig him till he reaced the end of the balcony. "We could have lived in a castle. I could have been the prince's wife if she wasn't there!"

She pushed him to the protective fence and grabbed him by his hair. She took out a knife and cut a lock of his hair. "We're finally gonna get out of here." She smiled looking at Anthony. She finally hit the last straw when she pushed him of the balcony. "ANTHONY!" Gwen shouted as he fell off the balcony and hit the ground. "You BITCH!" Gwen shouted grabbing the same teatray and knocking her. She looked over to see him on the ground so she ran downstairs. Drizella just got up and looked at the lock of hair with a smile.

"Anthony." She said almost scared to death as she fell on her feet. He coughed some blood. "No, no, no." She ran her hand through his hair. 'Please don't die.' She thought as she put her other hand on his chest to feel a faint pulse. "Why is t-t-this h-happening to u-us?" He asked in a whispering tone.

"Shush now." Gwen started to cry as she helped him get up. He screached in pain. "AAHHH." He cried out in pain.

* * *

Quinn watched as his mother and her 'friends' got out of the salon. He gulped looking at his friend who was laying on the couch. His friend, Trace was laying on his stomach because his back was burned with acid a few days ago by non-other then his mother.

He hid his blowdryer with the rest of his hair stuff and walked to Trace. "It's going to be alright."The Prince Of Hearts assured Trace. The son of Lady Tremaine just put his hand on his back and sobbed. "It burns." Trace bit his lip while trying not to cry.

Quinn was treated like a slave by his psycho mother but he was never thrown acid at. Moments later someone bursted in the salon. Dizzy fell on the floor in tears while Gundula was struggling to take a breath. Dizzy lifted her head up to see her uncle.

"Trace!" She called running to him. He got up as she jumped on him. "AAHH!" He shouted when the contacted him back. She quickly retreated a few steps backwards. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Drizella is going crazy." Dizzy said not bothering to call Drizella 'Mom' or 'Mother'. "They're gonna break the barrier."

"That's imposible!" Quinn breathed.

"No it's not." Dizzy said. "They needed a lock of hair from the product of love between good and evil."

"A product of good and evil." Trace thought. "Anastasia and The Baker." He looked over at the 10 year-olds. He noticed Dizzy had bruises. "Where is he?" He asked. Quinn looked confused. "Where is Anthony?" His nephew who happens to be younger then him in a couple of months was one of the ingredients to the spell that might free every villain on the island.

"I heard them saying this spell needed 11 ingrdients. They've already got 8 and with Anthony that would be 9." Dizzy said.

"2 more and we would be free." Quinn said.

"2 more and we will be doomed." Trace corrected. "Do you honestly think they will bother look at us when they're free."

* * *

They made their was to the cave hidden in the beachside.

"Mal!" Ben exclaimed running towards her and hugging her.

Uma looked at them as they shared their lovey-dovey moment. "Love." She said with a smile. "Ugh!" She pretended to throw up as Harry helped her get to a stone to sit down. "Tell me you're gonna get us out of this island of shit." Harry said.

Everyone looked at each other. "Don't worry we're-"

"I'm conserned less about myself." He inturrupted her. "Where's Jade, by the way?" He asked.

Jay's eyes widened. "She said she had to go back home to get something." Gil said simply. "And you let her!" Jay almost shouted.

"What, Jafar and Narissa were in the crowd that wanted to get in the castle."

Jay finally breathed. "Jade is stronger then you think Jay." Gil assured him. "She can handle herself."

Henry took out a device from his pocket. "Can I call back-up now?" He asked Ben. Auadon's king nodded as Henry wanted to press the button.

"Not so fast Charming!" Someone spat. They looked over to the entrance only to see Captian Hook along with his sidekick, Mr. Smee. Beside Mr. Smee was his son and daughter, Sammy and Sally.

"Captain." Harry looked at his father.

"Don't Captain me!" Hook blurted. "Can't believe you've turned soft Harry, thank badness I still have your sisters." He looked at the royals. "Which one of you is the child of Fairy Godmother?" He asked. Most of them looked at Jane. Hook smiled at he walked to her. He grabbed her hair. "Nice hair." He commented as she wanted to just fall down on her knees. He cut it using his hook. "Such a shame." He fake admitted handing it to Smee as the pirate ran out of the cave leaving his son and daughter.

"Captain please. Stop this." Harry plead.

"Stop what! Stop my revenge on those who imprisoned me, imprisoned US!"

Harry looked at the ground while his father spoke. "Last time I showed you mercy when you disobeyed me and went out with this human-merfilth hybrid." Hook looked over at Uma. "I could've shot you in the heart and ended your life but I didn't. That shoulder surely can remind you of what happened." He grabbed his pistole from his belt. "This time, Jessica isn't here to protect you. Either you come back to own pirate crew family with honour or die as a traitor."

The royals couldn't believe it. Captain James Hook, no no, a father shot his own son. It was unbelievable.

"I'm not moving aside Captain..Dad."

Hook readied his gun. "I told you before, I'm your Captain before your father."

That was more unbelievable to them. Sammy and Sally slipped out of the cave while no one was watching. Hook looked at Gil who was smirking after realizing something.

"Go on. Shot me!" Harry said. Hook was not joking. He almost pulled the trigger but Harry used the fake hook he always carries and slashed his father's eye. Hook placed his hand on his eye and screamed in pain. He wanted to shoot Harry right theere but as he wanted to pull the trigger a gun was fired and the bullet almost hit his hand, the only hand he had left.

They looked over to see Sammy and Sally along with the Legumes standing there. Gaia held a pistole and pointed it at Hook. "You take one more step and the next will take out your eye." Gaia said viciously.

"Who's she?" Audrey asked looking at Gaia.

"Gaia, the first daughter of Gaston."

Hook laughed. "I know you. You aren't like your father, you're good. You'd never hurt a fly."

"Try me." She was ready to pull the trigger another time to protect her family.

The pirate looked over at Sammy and Sally. "You traitors!"

Both of them raised their eyebrows. "We were never loyal to you so you can't consider us traitors." Sammy pointed out handing Third his gun. Hook smiled. "Either ways, we're getting our revenge." He said as blood dripped across his face.

"What do you mean?" Ariel asked idioticly.

"Minutes from now The Evil Queen and Ursula will finally break the barrier. We will reign on Auradon with fear and ruthlessness." Hook smiled.

They looked at one another. "There's no way-"

"We could break the barrier. Oh, but there is. We finally founded a loophole. Enjoy your last breaths."

They looked at each other. Henry searched for the device that could contact Auradon but soon realized it was broken. "Damn." he muttered handing it to Ben. "It's broken."

"What are we going to do now?"

Carlos took it from Ben. "I might be able to fix it but I'm gonna need some stuff from my room." He said.

* * *

"You popped your father's eye!" Henry exclaimed. "How the hell can we believe you're not gonna do the same for us!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay, first of all: We all might have been dead if I didn't do that. Did it even crossed your pretty little kingy spoiled royal mind." He insulted Henry in every way possible. "Second of all: Any descendant in their right mind would have done the same thing. I don't was to live in this island with my father anymore."

"We have more important things to worry about. He said the villains are going to break the barrier." Mal broke the tension between them.

"There might be an actual way." Rapunzel said as they got out of the cave.

"What do you mean 'There might be an actual way'!" Eric nearly shouted as they ran from the beach. "There might be a way to break the barrier." Ariel confirmed. Both Rapunzel and Ariel were present when Fairy Godmother placed the barrier.

"There were a long list of ingredients."

"And why didn't you tell us about this..I don't know BEFORE WE GOT HERE!" Shang couldn't take it and shouted.

"We never actually thought they could manage to get all of those. Sure the dragon eggshell, weeds and stuff like a trace of the ocean could be found but there were 3 ingrendients that would never be found and we were sure of it."

"What were they?" Mal asked.

"A lock of hair from a blood relative of the person responsible for the barrier. Another lock of hair from the product of love between good and evil. Finally, the blood of a Mind-Caster." Rapunzel listed down.

"Now we understand why he chopped off Jane's hair." Jay said as Jane placed her hand on her hair that was now to her shoulder. Her hair was as if Mal never spelled it in the first place. "The second would be..." He looked at Mal, Evie and Carlos.

"Anthony." They said at the same time. Carlos shook his head. "Even so, they would never find a Mind-Caster. I mean there are only about none in the world so what are the chances." He said.

Cinderella smiled. "He's right. We've searched the entire world and the only Mind-Caster we found died a few years ago."

Gil looked at his sibling. "In that, you might be wrong." He said making all heads turn to him.


	19. Chapter 19

Oh, this was a long chapter to write. Just another one and the story in over!

Starflight34 : Anthony will endure something worst then death in his eyes. You will soon see his character grow and will have his struggles mentally and physically. Sad right...I've always liked him too. Thank you Star for giving me more motivation when I needed it the most. I never actually asked of I could call you Star but whatever.

* * *

Drizella appeared and gave the red hair lock to Ursula who just tossed it carelessly in the cauldron.

"Tell me again, how didn't you think of this spell like I don't know...20 YEARS AGO?" Hades exclaimed as his blue hair rose in flames. Ursula rolled her eyes. "The barrier stops us from using any form of magic genius." She pointed out. "But now, I found out the thing that might break this barrier."

"And that is?" Grimhelde asked. She ws a genius at making potions and casting spells but she never heard of this one.

"All I need are 11 ingredients. 1: Some trace of the ocean. Luckily I've got some shells and pearls along with seaweeds left. 2: Cat's tail. One of Lucifer's descendants decided to help us. 3: Crocodile's heart. 4: Dragon's eggshell. Used some I found at Maleficent's. 5: Peacock's feathers. 6: Some weeds, easy to find on this island. 7: Any sort of liquid, naturally. 8: Hair of a bunch or evil villains, that was the easiest. 9: A lock of hair from the product of love between good and evil. That would be Anastasia's son. 10: The hair of a relative of the person that made the barrier in the first place. Hook's on that."

Smee suddenly bursted in. "Here!" Smee panted giving Ursula Jane's hair.

"And the last one?" Mother Gothel asked Ursula not wanting to change the subject.

Ursula smiled. "The hardest one : The blood of a Mind-Caster."

"Exactly how do we find that?" Gaston asked as she slapped her forehead. "Your son, you idiot!" She shrieked.

"Oh...but what does he have to do with finding the Mind-Caster?" Gaston asked making Ursula furious. "You're an idiot." She commented. He only smiled. Him being an idiot didn't stop both of them from sleeping with one another and having Gundula.

* * *

Liang grabbed Lonnie's hand and led her to a backdoor exit. "Wait, what's going on?" She asked. "I thought this place is safe."

Liang gave her a look that said 'Really.' "They're looking for every hero on the Isle. My father just reseaved news of the other villains asking if they could check our compound. I know somewhere safe for you to hide until your parents decide to call backup." He said opening the door.

"Wait." She stopped. "About the kiss-"

"It was just for acting. No feeling of any sort, right." He interrupted her. "Yeah right. Just for acting." She repeated with a smile. "So where will I be going?" She asked.

"They already searched the beach caves, or so that's what I've heard. There is a secret cave in the mountain that no one knows about except me and a few close friends." He explained. "Even if they were in the cave, they would never sell you out." He assured her.

"I have another question." She told him.

He growled. "Would you stop with those questions!"

She raised her eyebrows knowing that he already knows the answer. "Why do you want to protect me?" She asked.

This made him raise his eyebrows. "I'm a Hun. I don't let those close by me die." He said simply without any other word. "Now we should go. Sueyin already is distracting them."

"Distracing who?" Someone from behind asked.

Both of them turned around to see 2 Huns standing by each other with a smirk on each face.

"I've always felt you were going to betray us Xiao Long."

"Your sister should have won that match."

Liang gulped as they turned to face each other. He jumped in defense but they were faster then him and quickly knocked him to the ground and tied his hands together. They looked at Lonnie knowing she was no threat.

"Lets take them to Shan Yu." One said as the other agreed.

* * *

"Those heroes are not the priority right now!" Someone shouted to the crowd that was searching. "Find Gaston Jr. and we will have our revenge!"

The people cheered as they didn't leave any house unsearched. They stopped when they realized the boy they're searching for is walking right in front of them. Each one tried to approach him but ended up on their knees screaming.

Any one that tried to attack him suddenly stopped moving and fell down. Their brains were on fire. "You _monster._ " One managed to spit. Jr. just wanted to laugh. "Look who's talking." He said back.

Jr. looked around as about 74 villains were lying on the ground, some screaming and some couldn't take it and fell unconsious. 'A drop of my blood.' He thought then looked at the barrier above. If a single drop was enough to activate a spell that would break the barrier above then how truely powerful was he?

He could feel those screams of pain from the bottom of his gut to the top of his heart. It was painful, but he survived. A survivor, that's what he is. He wasn't like most VKs, he doesn't run from those hunting him down, he faces them head on.

Now, everyone is trying to kill him or at least get a droplet of his blood and hewas just walking in the town as if he was taking a stroll. He found himself asking one question: Why didn't he try to and kill Gaston using him powers. He could have at least made Gaston go crazy of not killing him.

'9th January.' He thought. 'This isn't the day Greg's gonna wake up. It's the day we're gonna leave this island.' He was sure of that thought.

He stopped walking when he saw a group of people running into the town. He felt the presence of hiis family as they froze when they saw everyone crawling in pain and their older brother just walking like it was nothing.

"Jr." Gaia breathed.

"Hmm." He answered as they couldn't keep their eyes on the vulnerable villains and siekicks. He threw his bag near Carlos. Carlos quickly looked at the bag that had everything he needed to fix the device. Jr. stopped using him magic and gave them rest as he walked to the royals. The royals took extreme measures and held their weapons.

Jr. walked straight to Ben who was pointing a sword at him. Jr. just placed his hand on the sword and pushed it away. "Welcome to every mistake your parents made." He said right to Ben's face opening his arms.

"I only wanted to help." Ben said trying to hide the scared tone. Mind-Casters were usually known as those who use dark magic a long time ago and when one was found, the people would burn him or her. It wasn't till there was none left in the world did they realize Mind-Casters didn't use dark magic but instead were born with light powers. It was in fact natural to fear him after seeing what he's done to half the town that was now either unconsious or gone insane.

"Heh..Help." Jr. chuckled repeating Ben's words. "Four." He said.

"I don't understan-"

"FOUR!" Jr. shouted the number. "OUT OF HUNDREDS OF CHILDREN YOU ONLY CHOSE FOUR! HOW IS THAT HELP?!" He took a breath and calmed down. He wasn't used to shouting nor were his sibling weren't used to seeing him mad. "Did you think you were doing good, that you were doing the right thing?" Ben gulped. "Let me answer that question for you Beasty Boy, no."

Ben froze as Jr. looked at the rotten 4. "And you." He turned his attention to Mal. "I understand that you found a better life in Auradon then on this island of shit, but how dare you?" He asked. "How dare you turn you back on us. How dare you leave us helpless. You simply thought you're now too good to help those in need."

The 4 shut their eyes close because they couldn't dare to look him in the eye after they abandoned them. "I might loath my father but if I was in your place I would have given him that shitty wand and freed us all. Freed those who have the right to a happy life. Those who's lives were stolen thanks to King Adam fucking Beast!"

"Okay, that's enough." Henry tried to stop Jr. from insulting anyone anymore. "Is it?" Jr. asked looking at Henry. "You're Cinderella's Charming, aren't you?"

Henry nodded. "Is Cindy here?" Jr asked as Henry pointed at her. "Let me tell you this. 2 weeks ago your Step-brother, Trace, who happens to be the exact same age as your son disobeyed Lady Tremaine. She told him to clean some and he refused for the same reason you disobeyed her and went to that ball, to have a life. You know what happened to him?" He asked her as she looked at the ground ashamed knowing what happened wasn't good.

"Tremaine threw acid at his back. He burned to the point were we was asking for death. Thanks to you we don't have any hospitals to help him, just like how we couldn't help Zevon who's now in critical condition after a failed suicide attempt."

"Zevon." Audrey said remembering the guy that crashed the Jewel-bilee. "He just wanted to end his life after his sister had her life taken from her right before his eyes."

"Yzla." Carlos paniced. "What happened to her?"

Jr. felt like he wanted to laugh. "You still don't get it do you." He said to Carlos. "Yzla's dead."

"No." Evie couldn't believe what he just said. Yzla was Evie's close friend. "No, it can't be." Jr. looked at her in disgust. "Don't give me that shit Evie. You know it was partly your fault." Evie was finally able to look in his eyes but in a matter of seconds she broke in tears. Doug quickly reached to her.

"Look at what have you done!" He exclaimed. Jr. huffed at his hair as he moved closed to them. "What have I done." He repeated grabbing Doug by his shirt and punching him. "She deserves this!"

"Enough Leo!" Third nearly shouted.

"No it's not Mikey!" Jr. turned to his brother. "She's acting like she's the victim in this situation! I HAD TO BURY YZLA! WHERE WAS SHE?! IN AURADON MAKING DRESSES FOR THOSE FUCKING ROYALS!"

Third gulped. Jr. was right. It was mostly the heroes' fault. The rotten 4 could have at least tried to get thier friends off the Isle but they didn't. Instead they chose to keep quiet and live their lives in Auradon.

Suddenly, someone that held a knife ran to them trying to stab Junior. Gaston Jr. just looked at him and in a meer second he stopped running and dropped the knife. The guy broke in screams while clutching onto his head.

"Jr. please." Gaia said making her brother stop torturing the guy. He turned to face his sister. "Are you going to give them your blood?" She asked him.

"Do I look stupid to you?" He asked. "We both know that if they break the barrier they wouldn't even remember our names. But still, I would do anything to get everyone off the Isle. Unlike some traitors." He looked at the royals. "You know that if they breat the barrier other battles between good and evl will occur. Evil never wins and you know it but that still doesn't hide the fact that a lot of people will die." He stated.

"You're asking us to free every VK on this island." Ariel said.

"Oh, I'm not asking. I'm giving you a choice. You either get every villain child including me off this island or you spend the next 20 years rounding up villains while staring at dead bodies with a great amount of guilt on your shoulders because you knew you could have saved them."

"Are you threatening us?"

"Oh, no. I would never. I'm merely negotiating."

"Can you give us a moment?" The king of Auradon asked looking at the kings and queens. "Of course." Was Junior's answer.

Ben walked a few steps backwards and started whispering with them. "We'll do as he says." He said.

"What! Ben are you out of your mind!" Phillip hissed

"Phillip, he has a point." Ariel said. "If we don't do as this kid says we might not even wake up for tomorrow."

"So your allowing a child to threaten us like that." Henry hissed.

"According to it's negotiation and if it is a way to avoid war then yes." Ben assured them he was not kidding.

Cinderella placed her hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, I saw how barely those poor children were mistreated. I do want them to come and live in a safer place that is Auradon but think about this, there are hundreds of children here, we can't just-"

"YOUR A FUCKING QUEEN! YOU CAN DO ANYHING AND TAKE IN ANYONE IN YOUR SHITTY FANCY CASTLE!" They heard Jr. shout from behind. They looked at him. "Were you earsdropping on us?!" Rapunzel almost shouted her question.

"I'm all the way here ex-blondie!"

Ben walked to him. "Look Gast-"

"Junior." He corrected.

"Ok, _Junior_. What you're asking from us is impossible. We can't take this much children, not at once."

Jr. thought for a second while Ben thought he won the argument. "How many rooms are there in your castle?" Jr. asked Ben.

Ben shrugged. "More then I could count." He said.

"Well don't worry, you can count how many children are there on this island." Jr. reassured the young king.

"Jr. please understand. What your _negotiating_ with them is impossible." Carlos said.

"WHAT IS RIGHT CAN NEVER BE IMPOSSIBLE!" That was his last straw. "These _parents_ of our got me younger siblings. Of course I could just walk right to them and torture them to death but I can't. If I try that all three of them will be killed of that instance and we will be stuck here on this fucking island of shit for the rest of our lives because you said it yourself, you can't bring all of us at once and if you do bring some of us the rest will be killed off! Besides, I've already made enough of a monster out of myself."

He turned to Gaia who was on the edge of fainting. "Gustav's with them?"

Jr. nodded. "I'm not gonna fail to protect him just like I failed to protect you years ago." He turned around and walked away. "When you decide join me at the top of the mountain. This deal only lasts an hour so make it quick."


	20. Chapter 20

This is the last chapter! Finally, this story is coming to an end. I might do a sequel but I'm struggling to find a name. Thank you for all your support!

Starflight: They're not actually trying to kill him only get a single drop of his blood which on the Isle means killing. I feel sorry for him too, he suffered too much along with his sibling. Here's a new chapter for you!

Lilyflower101 : Of course he is. Kinda makes a person sad once you think of it.

* * *

Junior stood at the peak of the mountain. He looked over to the chaos that he called home. He just waited. Waiting that's the only thing he was allowed to do. He could hear screams of anger and pain rushing through his head as he turned back.

"Ursula." He said noticing she no longer had octupus legs.

"Jr."

Both of them stared at one another. "Junior, why are you still waiting for them?" Ursula asked trying to trick him. "Break the barrier and I promise you, you will be rewarded."

"I am patient, I've waited 18 years for this, a couple more minutes won't do anyone any harm."

"But that's the thing, won't it do harm for your 3 younger brothers, Garfield, Gus and Gustav were their names." She placed her hand on her chin as if she was thinking of something. "Wait, wasn't one of them more then your brother?" She asked. "Wasn't little Gustav also your nephew? Wonder how Gaia reacted to the whole kidnapping thing."

Junior's eyes narrowed in anger as his hands turned to fists. His nails dug deeply into his palms. "Careful or you might draw blood." She laughed as he rolled his eyes.

'Why the hell am I still listening to her?' He asked himself.

"Jr." Someone called from behind. Gaston Jr. turned to face the Auradonians. "It was about time." Ursula snorted.

"Ursula." Ariel growled as Eric told Melody to step a few steps behind. "Ariel, dear neice." Ursula called out with a fake smile. "How _wonderfull_ to see you again. I see you met your cousin." Ursula looked at her daughter who hid behind Harry. "Just wait until all of this is over and we are free. Both of you will be punished for betraying us."

"We're not here for you, Ursula." Eric said. "We're here for Jr."

Jr. walked to the center of the place making Ursula on the right side and the heroes on the left. In a second he made his was to Ben. "So, have you made your decision, Boy Wonder?"

Ben shrugged. The entire group didn't agree even after seeing the abuse on the island.

"I see." Jr. said. "Even after seeing what the island is like you still don't want to help us. It makes me wonder who's the villain now."

"Jr. it's not about that. You don't understand the decision that I'm left to face."

Jr. returned to the middle. "Ursula, can you telll them what's gonna happen if I dont give you my blood."

"Oh, it's queit simple, we'll start off by naming you a traitor."

"Which I could live with." Jr. added.

"Then we'll track down each one of your sibling and kill them of in front of you started with your 3 younger brothers that we have."

"Stop right there." He ordered Ursula. "That's the thing you see I also am having a hard time making my decision so I understand completely. They've got my 3 younger siblings. One on side, if I give them my blood, the innocent people of your kingdom will die, on the other, my innocent family will be the one dying. It's hard making a decision that involves people's lives. So I ask you this, if you were in my place what would you do?"

"Save the innocent people of Auradon." Phillip answered easily making Jr. glare at him.

"Do you love Aurora?" He asked.

"Of course I do."

"Would you kill for her?"

"I've already did." Phillip smiled thinking he could outsmart Junior.

"Would you kill her?"

That question baffled Phillip. "No, of course no!" He quickly exclaimed.

"See, if she was on one side and Auroria -your kingdom- on another, you would choose her." Jr. said. "People like you who love their loved once but don't care about the people's families truely disguist me. Here's a little tip for you, never go against someone that can hear your thoughts."

Jr. suddenly started hearing Phillip thinking about chocalate chip pancakes, Phillip was hiding something he didn't want Jr. to know of. "You're quiet secretive. Secrets have a way of coming out, eventualy." Jr. turned to Ursula. "And don't think about stabbing me in the back, I can hear your over exaggerating thoughts all the way from here." He informed her.

"Jr. please." Ben plead. "Don't choose evil. I know your good-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT GOOD AND EVIL, WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND." He shouted. "I WANT THE ONE THIS THAT YOU TOOK FROM US, FREEDOM. ALONG WITH THE YEARS THAT WERE TAKEN FROM US."

He took a deep breath then looked at Ursula. "I want to see my brothers, make it happen." He told her then turned Ben. "If I'm not going to be the reason you change your mind theey will." He returned to Ursula. "I'm going to give you my blood if Plan A fails."

Ursula didn't care what Plan A was about. She only cared that he was going to give her his blood.

* * *

If someone was to ask Lonnie if she ever saw Liang in a state of fear her answer would be 'Just once.' which was now. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he didn't have a plan, he felt lost and afraid. Shan Yu wasn't know for his forgiveness and mercy in fact he was know for the exact oposite. Both of them struggled to cut the rope that chained their hands together but it was strong.

She looked at him as the 2 led them to his father's room. The 2 didn't care to knock, they just pushed them onto the door that opened at the sudden movement. Lonnie and Liang fell on the entrance of the room. Liang slowly started raising his head from the floor to see his father's eyes.

" _What is this?_ " Shan Yu asked both of the Huns that led them here. "Why won't you let your son explain." One said in english.

"Xiao Long." Shan Yu said emotionlessly.

The 2 Huns forced Lonnie and Liang to stand. "Please." Liang whispered. Shan Yu let out a sigh. "So, it's true." He said to his son.

"You knew?" Liang asked his father while both Lonnie and the Huns looked shocked.

Shan Yu nodded. "Of course. I just needed to find prove." He reached to get his sword from his back. He looked at his reflection in the sword. "I couldn't have done something if I didn't have prove." He looked at his son. "You betrayed us." He said as Liang was shivering. It wasn't fear of what will happen next, he was afraid because he betrayed the Huns, his people, his family. He couldn't take it, he knew it was wrong to save Lonnie but for unknown reasons he did it anyways.

"Is your sister in this?" Shan Yu asked as Liang looked at the floor in shame. "No." He finally looked at his father. Shan Yu narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare lie to me after you betrayed us." He said emotionlessly.

Liang gulped. 'I'm sorry.' He thought thinking of Sue. "Yes...Yes she is."

"You do know what we do to traitors." Shan Yu said. "Both of you face death." When someone betrays the Huns, he or she will be executed in front of the entire clan to make them feel more ashamed. To let the last faces they see are the faces of the people they betrayed. Shan Yu moved closer to them with a sword in his hand. It looked like he wasn't going to wait for an execution. He lifted his head to see the 2 Huns. "Does anyone else know of this?" Shan Yu asked.

The 2 shook their heads. "No. We're the only ones who know." One said.

"But everyone will know after he faces his punishment."

Lonnie couldn't believe it. Were they actually going to kill Liang and Sue?

"Father, please."

Shan Yu ignored his son's plea. Liang looked into his father's eyes and knew this was the end. He went down of his knees and raised his head so Shan Yu could easily kill him. Even on the edge of facing death, he still had his pride.

He took a beep breath, ready to die as Shan Yu swinged his sword. But little did he know he wasn't the one bleeding. The 2 Huns behind him fell onto the floor with their necks slit. Liang opened his eyes to the shock. He turned to face his father.

"Don't ever say I did this for you." Shan Yu said as he dropped his sword on the ground. The sword feel on Liang's hands and easily cut the rope that held his hands together.

He looked at his father speechless. "Father, I-"

"You get every Hun child off this island, do you understand?"

Liang nodded still not believing his father just saved him from death. "But wh-"

"Liang, you might be one of the greatest thinkers on this island but you are an idiot." Shan Yu said. "I could never hurt you."

That was the first Shan Yu ever called his son by his nickname. Liang forgot the first rule every Hun child was taught; not to cry. Lonnie witnessed as Liang began to cry. She didn't understand what the hell did Shan Yu do that made Liang break.

He quickly whiped them maway as Shan Yu smiled. " _You and you sister remind me so much of your, you know that_." Lonnie didn't understand what did he say but she knew it meant a lot for Liang to hear those chinese words. Every family had their way of showing love and affection, that might have been the way of the Shans or rather the Huns.

"Go!"

Liang took Lonnie and ran as fast as possible. They ran away.

* * *

Ben wondered how he was going to get out of this hole that was dug by his father's idea of creating an island for very villain as a prison. Now, he was will the crew on the beach looking at Auradon from the distance before they realized they weren't alone.

The Legumes looked at one another before seeing the villains walking to them with 3 little boys at their clutches while the sidekicks just carried a rather small cauldron that had the incomplete spell.

"There you go." Mother Gothel said as they saw an 11 year-old boy beside her. She had her right hand tide around the back of his neck. "Say hi to your older siblings." She said to Gus as he was barely able to even raise his head.

The Auradonians were truely shocked. They knew that villains were evil but dragging innocent children into this was far from evil. Captain Hook appeared with an eyepatch covering his now poped eye. He grabbed the younger, Gustav and threw him onto the ground.

Third held back Gaia from running to Hook and trying to kill him. Hook took out his pistole and pointed in at Gustav's head while the little child gulped. That was the moment the kings and queens realized they messed up. A child's life was on the line and they're over there thinking about nothing.

"You know what to do, Jr." Captain Hook said. "You try anything on me and the force you put will pull this trigger and...well, you know who will pay."

The next to appear was Frollo. He was grabbing Garfield by his honey-brown hair. He looked at the Legumes in disguist. The sidekicks placed the cauldron in the middle of the place. "Your blood, their freedom." Ursula said simply as the 3 young boys gulped down thier fear and fought the tears.

"What do you think now, your Assness?" Jr. asked Ben. "Do you still deny us the lives that were stolen from us? The time you took from us. The dreams you buried away from us."

"No."

"Good because I'm just going to break the barrier." He walked to the cauldron.

"Wait, what!?"

They realized that he wasn't kidding. Jr. turned his face and smiled at Carlos who smiled back. No one realized this little gesture neither did they understand what it meant. He took out his knife only to give the villains a look. He slit his palm but didn't allow any blood to touch the potion. "Let them go first." He said.

The villains looked at each other then grabbed the boys and pushed them towards the heroes. The 3 younglings ran to their older siblings. The villains looked at Jr. who placed him hand on the cauldron as his blood droplets fell and touched the water. In a second the spell started to work.

Every drop of that potion turned red and floated on the air. It shot itself to the barrier making it slowly disappear.

The villains cheered. They were finally free. Every one that had magic was ready to teleport themselves out of the Isle but was stopped by a siren.

The villains' victory was cut short when they say troops of Auradon soldiers sailing to the Isle. They jumped from their ships and started rounding them us as fast as they could. Everyone started shooting either spells of bullets from either sides. In the history of the Isle's creation, this was the most chaotic moment.

Jr. turned to Carlos and gave him a wink. Every royal was now staring at the poor De Vil. "What?" He asked. They gave him the 'Explain' look. Carlos rolled his eyes. "When Jr. gave me the bag that was full of my tech-stuff, there was a note written by him telling me how to fix the device in 3 seconds and use it to contact the military in 7. He told me his plan to show you how the villains will stop at nothing and are willing to kill a 4 year-old to get whatever they want." Carlos looked at the soldiers that were fighting bravely.

He took out a sword and handed it to Jay. "Want to join?" He asked Jay taking out a sword for himself and looking at the 2 girls. The rotten 4 smiled. This was also their fight and they were going to fight it. Harry took Uma's sword which she didn't want to give him and joined in looking at Gil.

They turned to Jr. who looked at them weirdly. "What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to join in?"

"I would love to put m life on the line for the king but no thanks." He said sarcastically meaning to insult Ben. "Either ways my head hurts." He places her hand on his head. "I'm not used to being around a large group of people let alone an army."

"Suit yourself."

The VKs attacked. They weren't going to judt stand by. Evie attacked a villain with her sword. Both of them dueled till she stepped on his foot and pushed him aside. Jay slashed through 3 and finally punched another one. Carlos was using his size to his advantage and sneaking up on them. Finally, Mal's eyes glowed green and she started shooting spells at them.

Harry was indeed having a good time fighting for his life till he stopped and realized who his next component was. "Captain." He said bitterly. He looked at Hook, this was the fight he was waiting for his entire life.

Both of them attacked each other. Their swords clashed into one another as they didn't how any kind of fear nor respect to one another.

"One hand and one eyes. What are you going to try to chop off next? My leg?"

"No I was thinking maybe your tongue." Harry guessed as he faught his father. Hook had enough of it. He took a gun from one on his pirates and shot his son. The sound of the shooting made the VKs stop. "Harry!" Gil called out and ran to his friend while Hook smiled. Harry fell on the ground as a crimson liquid started to leak from his body.

"No. No" Gil realized that the bullet hit close to the heart. "NO!" He shouted as his eyes glowed yellow, his mother's original colour. The ground suddenly cracked as roots grew from the earth and started attacking the villains. The normal white clouds turned grey as a storm was falling upon them.

Darkness started circling around Gil as it began to heavily rain. Gil's emotions were making this happen. They were controlling everying. "No, Harry. Don't-" He didn't want to burry another brother.

Harry made a faint gesture that meant he wanted Gil to listen to what he had to say. Gil leaned over to Harry.

"Greg is alive." He heard. Everything froze. The water stopped raining and went against gravity law. The earth stopped attacking the the villains as the battle itself ended with the villains' defeat.

Gil looked at Junior. "Is this real?" He asked his brother.

Jr. shook his head. "He's still breathing but he state he's in right now isn't life. Not to me it isn't."

Everyone looked up to the sky as Harry closed his eyes. The last this he remembered hearing was the sound of an ambulance siren.

This was the end of their journeys and the start of a new one.

 **The End.**


End file.
